The Pain in Numbers
by MUSIC-IS-A-MUST d-.-b
Summary: Many countries thought he never got the punishment he deserved, but he did. He suffered from the grief and the guilt every single day especially because the numbers tattooed on his arms never let him forget. Sad, and depressed Ludwig! Sorry for the bad summary! Please read and review! Mentions of WW2 and Holocaust!
1. Chapter 1

**So….this is my first story probably going to be a one shot type of thing…ENJOY! It's pretty sad though but don't get mad at me!**

Ludwig couldn't help the sigh that escaped his mouth as he ran his hands under the cold water in his bathroom sink.

_How did it happen?_ Is the only thought that kept running through his mind. All he remembers was that he was cutting some potatoes to fix for dinner when he felt something wet run down his arm. It wasn't until he snapped out of whatever daze he was in that he realized that he accidentally cut himself.

He was thankful at the very least that he was by himself when it happened. If Prussia was there he would have probably gone into 'big brother mode' and demand to know why Ludwig is so 'unawesomly' distracted and refuse to stop bugging Ludwig until Ludwig gave him some beer or money. If Italy was there he probably would have started freaking out and call Japan to come help since he was hurt, and then fix pasta to use to heal Ludwig.

But lucky for him Prussia was out with his drinking buddies England and Denmark, along with his two other friends Spain and France having a drinking contest or something of the sort. While Italy was with Romano spending time with him since Spain was busy and according to Romano Italy had spent 'too much time with damned potato bastard!'

He couldn't help but sigh again as he reluctantly looked down to clean the wound.

_It will probably be a few days until it is fully healed until then I should probably keep it hidden_ Ludwig thought as he opened up the medicine cabinet above the sink and grabbing the first aid kit. Even though he already knew that it wouldn't matter no one would see the bandage or even ask what happened. It was because it was on his left arm. Not many people saw or looked at his left arm, at least not anymore.

Feliciano has never seen it, partly because Ludwig was careful about him not seeing it, and Feliciano not seeing anything was easy since he kept his eyes closed a lot. No one who he considered close had ever seen it or even knew of what it meant to him. Thinking of it Ludwig felt his eyes straying down in the mirror that was placed in front of him until they finally got to that place where….that mark…that_ thing_ was. On his left arm, slightly above the wrist. _It _was there.

_270715_

Those numbers. Ones that were implanted on him by his own children. Ones that haunted his dreams. Ones that he always tried to forget but only made him remember more. The ones that always seemed to slightly burn, and had even more of an edge when a nation gave him a glare because they were still upset with him, or wake him up from after a nightmare so it still reminded him when he went to sleep again.

Looking back on it, he found it slightly ironic that they were on the arm were the red Nazi band once rested. He never forgot any of the people he met in there, for either side they stood on whether they were receiving the punishment beside him or they were the ones giving it. None of the other nations knew what happened to him, and he never plans on letting them know. He remembered that his _precious F__ü__hrer_ sent him there for numerous reasons, and then he was moved to an even worse location.

Ludwig couldn't repress the shudder that went through him. When he looked at himself in the mirror he jumped at his reflection. He was wearing his old uniform. The one of the Third Reich. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes and looked up again to find it thankfully gone. He turned the water off before grabbing at his head as memories came flashing up.

He remembered everything. Every hit, every pain, everything that they said to him. No one even knew he was gone he was sent to the camp a bit before Italy left the Axis, Prussia was busy dealing with Russia, and Japan had his hands full with America. Besides that no one noticed his disappearance.

He was found a few days after the surrender and he didn't wake up until a month afterwards in the hospital. Even then no one came looking for him. When he finally did come back home around 4 months after the surrender everyone was upset with him. He remembered everyone yelling. Especially his brother and Italy. None of them wanting to know where he was or what happened.

And he didn't want to tell them. He felt as if he did it would just be an excuse.

He remembered they yelled at him and called him numerous names not only Prussia and Italy did, but so did many other nations as well. He could still remember he was called a monster the most but he was also called a devil. Eventually the name calling subsided and other nations started talking with him again, and accepted his apology, but he still felt the same.

He still felt all the blood around him, he still felt dirty, he still remembered their faces, all of the names, and he still felt like he was a monster.

He still feels like a monster.

He still feels the hate from other nations glances sometimes, when they are reminded of the past. Although they don't realize that beneath their glances he isn't what he seems to be to them. To all the other nations he seems put together suit crisp, clean, and pressed. Along with a clean house. Always wanting to work and getting things done quickly, efficiently, and perfectly. Having a good economy as well in this economic turmoil. He wasn't what he seemed to be. They didn't know the only reason he buried himself in work was to try to keep the memories his past from entering his mind. Sometimes when he was reminded of his punishment for the war and Prussia's he wishes that they could have been switched. He wishes sometimes that he still didn't have to deal with the responsibility with the memories. He wishes that he could revoke his name as Germany and leave the country to Prussia and finally escape from these memories that never left. Although Prussia would probably run the place to ground in a week since he is almost unable to even walk into the kitchen without starting a fire.

He suddenly felt pain in his left wrist which snapped him out of his daze and realized he poured some disinfectant in it. He really needed to distract himself. He had no work since he finished it all. He would go running but it was raining. He didn't want to read because he knew it wouldn't help since memories of cracking whips, and angry yells became louder.

He went downstairs and to the fridge thankful that Prussia didn't drink all his beer yet.

After a while (a while being 3 packs of beer, a bottle of scotch, and a few other bottles of alcohol that he couldn't remember the name of mostly Vodka and other things since they ran out of beet) Ludwig finally chased away the memories of those numbers along with all the trouble they came, and he couldn't even remember why he was drinking in the first place. He finally let the darkness come and passed out on the couch. Hoping that he was drunk enough that his dreams would let him forget those number, even for a little while.

**The End**

**Well I might add another chapter where Prussia comes home and finds Ludwig passed out drunk on the couch but…I don't know**

**It's really whatever you guys think. I'll probably write another story but it's not going to be as dark and sad as this one. **

**So review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! :D I was going to update last night…but I got a little caught up watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1. **

**Anyway….enjoy!**

Prussia couldn't remember the last time that going out drinking had been this much fun. Although this had been the third bar they were sitting in for the night he couldn't help but smile and laugh. The first bar they were kicked out of was obviously France and England's fault.

_Flashback_

_Prussia was the last one to show up it wasn't his fault he was late he did ask Germany if he could borrow the car but Germany out right refused….especially with what happened to it last time….and the fact that it had to be towed out of the Rhine river. _

_But Germany wouldn't listen to him or how his awesome plan worked even though his car was sacrificed. So he had to end up walking and arriving a few minutes late but when he came in the bar and before he could even claim about how awesome he was he started laughing at the sight in front of him._

"_KESESESESESESESESE!" As soon as he walked in he saw France getting his ass handed to him by an already drunk Britain. _

"_I dare you to say that again you bloody frog!" England yelled. But France couldn't really respond since England was strangling him. "Maybe he could if you would stop strangling him...you know amigo?" the ever ditsy Spain said. "If you say anything again you stupid twit I'll go after your bloody armada again!" Britain screamed._

"_Awww…don't be like that England!" Denmark whined "Spain's just trying to help." _

_As funny as it was to see England pissed and France turning blue in the face, he decided to go over and calm the Brit. Mostly because the bar tender was going over to the phone to most likely call the cops on the two fighting men, and he really didn't want to get arrested…at least not yet. He wasn't even drunk and being arrested and not anything awesome yet was completely un-awesome. _

_End of Flashback_

Prussia didn't even want to think of why they were kicked out of the third bar, even though it was extremely AWESOME!

They were all currently sitting in a bar somewhere in northern France. Denmark already got drunk and fell asleep. While England was apparently really drunk and talking…well mostly complaining to thin air. France had been trying and failing to get the cute little waitress to go home with him…and was proceeding to follow her around the bar. Spain was just sitting there and smiling.

"And what are you so happy about, _mon cher? _Thinking of a certain Italian?" France asked sliding back into the booth they were sitting at asking Spain.

"Huh…?" Spain asked, because he wasn't paying attention.

"Romano…? You've been thinking of him all night haven't you?" France asked.

"Que…? No. I haven't been thinking of Romano all night," Spain said.

"Yes you have. You even blew off that one group of girls. Completely unawesome dude," Prussia said.

"Okay maybe I have been thinking or Romano a lot, but it's just that I'm worried that I did something wrong. I haven't seen him in a few days," Spain said in a rush getting a little hectic sounded near the end.

"What did you do?" France questioned.

"Well…." Spain began.

"You know he probably didn't do anything Romano has been extremely bitchy ever since he was a chibi. He is completely unawesome because of that," Prussia said.

"Romano isn't unawesome! He is sooo cute and adorable and sweet and when he blushes he looks just like a tomato! He blushes so much! He also is pretty sweet but doesn't like to show it I know this because the other day-"

"As much as we would _love_ to hear that interesting story _mon ami_ what did you do to make him not see you these past few days?" France interrupted.

"Well…..the other day Romano was taking his siesta like usually and I just made some churros so I thought I should wake him up and see if he wanted one, but when I went to wake him up and I got a little distracted by his hair curl so I played with it a little and tried to smooth it out since it's always standing up. Romano kept twitching and making weird noises when I did that too but it still wouldn't go down so I pulled it a little and then Romano woke up blushing so red! I was about to tell him how much he looked like a tomato just then but he punched me and then ran away saying that if I touched it again he would kill me," Spain said, "but I still don't understand why he doesn't like me to touch it."

Both Prussia and France sat there staring at Spain then looked at each other and then back again at Spain.

"You still don't know what that does _mon ami_?" France said.

"No…..should I know?" Spain asked. Prussia basically face palmed. "Do you know why he is so protective about?" Spain asked them hopefully "because I'm starting to think it's something bad since Romano got so mad at me…maybe I should cut it off next time I see him, si?"

"Kesesesesesese I think Romano would do more then punch you if you did that kesesesesese," Prussia laughed.

"Well next time you see Romano you should stroke his hair curl very softly, and if he tries to run away don't let him! Instead bit his hair curl! He won't be able to run away then!" France started shouting.

"Oi, shut it you damn bloody frog!" shouted England since France's voice interrupted him still in mid rant to his fairy friends.

"Anyway if you need any help after that, don't worry since big brother France is only a phone call away!" France said getting excited all over again.

"Oh okay! I'll keep that in mind! Gracias amigo!" Spain said unaware about how much trouble France was probably going to get him into.

"That reminds me, how is your brother and Italy doing?" France asked Prussia.

"Well West still hasn't done anything. It's obvious that Italy loves him and West does too but he doesn't do anything. All he does is sit around and do paperwork. Even tonight Italy went to go visit Romano and West hasn't done anything besides sit in his office and study his paperwork!" Prussia said.

"If Germany wasn't doing anything you should have brought him drinking!" Spain said.

"West probably wouldn't have come, if there's work to be done he doesn't do anything else," Prussia said," he can be so un-awesome at times."

"Well I just hope that those two will realize that they each feel the same way soon, in fact there is more than one couple who really needs to realize it," France said as his eyes were straying to England who he had heard ranting about a 'stupid bloody American git' who had apparently been unable to visit England this week since his boss had given him extra work.

"Yeah well West really needs to loosen up more," Prussia sighed. He took a look down at Gilbird that was currently splashing around in an empty peanut bowl that Prussia had filled up with beer for Gilbird.

"Didn't you say something about Germany when you first came tonight?" Spain asked. Hmmmmm….Spain was right what did Germany say to him before he left….did he say something about him being awesome?...no Germany would never do that…it was something else.

OH SHIT! Prussia thought with sudden realization. "Sorry guys," Prussia said, " but as awesome as this has been I have to go."

"Okay," France said being distracted once again by the waitress that he was chasing earlier.

"Adios amigo~!" Spain said. Prussia grabbed Gilbird with one last shout of how awesome he was before leaving. He remembered what Germany had said. He said something about how Gilbert had to go to work with him tomorrow, good thing I'm awesome and remembered he thought to himself with a smile.

_Time Skip_

It was about 4:15 in the morning when Prussia casually walked up to the front door as Gilbird was flying and chirping around his head. He opened the door with a smile and when he opened the door he smelled it. The familiar smell of alcohol. Prussia scrunched up his nose _the house smells of more alcohol than the bar._ He went into the kitchen to where the smell was the strongest and saw that there small kitchen table was filled up with not only dozens of beer bottles but a few bottles of scotch, whiskey, brandy, ale, sake, vodka, and gin. _WHAT THE HELL? _Prussia though and took a glance and the liquor cabinet to see to whole shelves of it empty. _I SWEAR TO GOD IF GERMANY DRANK ALL MY BEER HE WILL BE SORRY! THIS IS COMPLETELY UNAWESOME! _He opened the fridge to see all but one bottle of beer had been drunk.

Prussia was officially pissed.

All his beer was gone. _All__ of __HIS BEER__ was __GONE!_ None of those words belonged in the same sentence. It was the most UNAWESOME thought of his tonight. He needed to find Ludwig and know what this act of un-awesomeness was about. Germany never drank this much….or he would and would at least restock and clean it up before Prussia would even notice.

He walked straight out of the kitchen. He went to walk up stairs but saw the door to the living room was open. He was pissed. He walked in and got ready to start yelling and Germany for drinking his beer when he saw the German completely passed out. Not only this but the expression on his face. Ludwig was sleeping but his face was scrunched up in pain and he looked hurt.

Gilbert had seen Ludwig sleep a lot since, well he raised him, and he had never seen such a troubled expression on his brother…ever. He felt all of his anger about his missing beer gone and replaced with a little bit of concern. Even though he would never admit it a loud.

It was then that he noticed one of Ludwig's sleeves weren't rolled down. He looked the arm since Ludwig seemed to be holding onto the top of it with his other arm as though his left arm hurt. His eyes caught a little sight of bright pink and his blood ran cold. It wasn't because of the cut though. It was because of what was above the cut that seemed to be an underline to the thing that rested there.

_270715_

Prussia mind was blank that couldn't be true…..could it? He was thinking as he sat down next to the couch that Ludwig was on looking at the numbers the whole time. The numbers were slightly faded from time but they still stood out against his fair skin. Gilbert couldn't wrap his mind around this. He would need to ask Ludwig but as he looked up and saw that expression of pain on his face, his heart gave a lurch as well as his stomach with the thought of those numbers and the way he looked right now. He couldn't wake him up yet. He rolled his sleeve down, and shakily got up.

_Ludwig, what happened to you? _He thought as he turned around to leave trying to think of how to get Ludwig to tell him what those numbers were about hoping that it was anything than what it really looked like.

**So yeah! Done! I hope you guys like it! This was kind of a filler chapter this isn't going to be a long story though so I'll probably write another 2 or 3 chapters. So let me know what you guys think! Thanks!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, added me to a favorite story list, or a story alert! It means so much to me! :D Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I've officially passed 100 hits! :D **

**And a warning that this chapter is EXTREMELY long compared to my other ones…..so….Enjoy!**

_He recognized her easily even though she had changed so much in the few years since he had last seen her. He remembered her light brown hair, and sparkling green eyes that showed with happiness, and spirit as she wore a smile even though her and her family had no choice but to leave their home. He especially remembered the way she treated his dog Britta who was Aster's sister and which he had gotten from Prussia when the two of them were pups and he was just a little boy. He remembered when he was helping the girl's family, along with many other Jewish families, leave the country or at least get them to safety. The little girl had been watching his dogs Blackie, Aster, and Berlitz but she especially loved Britta. She kept walking over and petting the dog, laughing and playing with it. Not only did she play with the dog but Britta ended up following her around as she was trying to cheer up all of the younger children. He remembered when it was time for him to leave that Britta didn't want to leave the little girl. Her name was Lydia. She was around eight when Ludwig first met her. _

_She was now in her early teens around 12 or so and even if she had grown to be healthy you could no longer tell. Her long hair was gone, and she was extremely thin. Even her eyes that had once sparkled with life and glowed with happiness were extinguished, and they looked as cold and empty as the rest of the camp he was at. The only thing that hadn't changed it seemed….was her personality. He had seen her when they were sitting down to one of the few meals they were a loud to have, which was only stale bread and sometimes watered down soup if they were lucky. He was on the other side of the mess hall but that didn't hinder his sight do what was going on. She was surrounded by many younger children, only knowing one of them which happened to be her younger brother. The little kids were crying about their empty tummies so she broke up her own bread and gave it away to them unable to take their tears, even though she was starving herself, she would do anything to make them happy. Ludwig knew she had already been through so much, her other two youngest sibling were dead, one only being an infant. Her father had been sent away along with her older brother to a different part of the camp, and her mother had been taken away so the 'doctors' could use her to help them with certain tests. Tests that her mother would suffer because of, tests that her mother would never return from._

_He hoped the soldiers wouldn't yell at him since he would surely get beaten, but Ludwig didn't care and couldn't stand to see her go hungry. He couldn't stand to really see any of his children go hungry which was why this whole mess started. He looked down at his bread picked it up and he broke off a little piece, about the size of a quarter put it in his mouth then walked over to her. He held the bread down in front of her. She looked up at him with surprised and questioning eyes. He gave her a nod and she quickly took the bread. He quickly returned to seat, just as he was starting to catch a few of the soldiers' eyes. 'They wouldn't take it out on him now, but they probably would later,' he thought. _

_When he woke up the next day and was sitting in the mess hall once again, he looked across the room to see if the little girl Lydia was over there with all the other little children, but instead there were other people. Realization sunk in a few days later. The little girl Lydia was gone never to return from the showers that they had taken her to. He knew that she would go to heaven, where she would be re-united with her family and once again play with that dog that made her smile and laugh so much. _

Ludwig sat up gasping, after waking from his sleep. At first he was confused to where he was, before realizing he had passed out on his couch the night before, however his confusion didn't last long as his right hand involuntarily flew to his left wrist which felt as though it were on fire. He rolled back his sleeve to see the numbers looking black as night. Ludwig closed his mouth tight and gritted his teeth as the fire from the numbers seemed to come in waves.

The pain was not imaginary. It was not fake either. The pain came from hatred of people that had found out all he had done, hated him for the atrocities that he had seemingly committed. The hate also came from nations, whose feelings of anger had been brought up by some reminder, and even if the nations did not speak of it and gave him friendly smiles, he knew better. He knew since he could feel in on his wrist, and whenever that happened the numbers would only turn to mimic an actually fire. He had remembered when he first re-appeared to all of the other nations that it hurt to be around them. He once had stayed up all night long only to look at his wrist to see the numbers glowing slightly red, as though they were hot embers embedded into his skin.

He took deep breaths as he held his other hand over the burning skin, having his wrist feel extremely warm, like someone's forehead when they had a terrible fever. He knew that he only had himself to blame. He was so caught up in his memories yesterday that he didn't even think about the pain it would contribute to later. He let out a shaky sigh as the burning subsided slowly and looked to his left to the clock above the mantle which displayed the time as 5:06 a.m. Ludwig always woke up at 5 so waking up a few minutes after 5 was sleeping in for him.

He sighed and leaned back down to lie down for a bit before getting up to get ready for work. He put his slightly burning hand down at his side as he used his other one to try and wipe all the remnants of sleep and the memories of the little girl away, but he was only successful in doing one of those. Ludwig suddenly felt something cold and wet touch his burning hand. Ludwig jumped and sat up startled. The German man never usually would do anything like that but since he had been a little on edge because of his past recently he was not prepared for anything like that to happen. He looked down to see Blackie his German shepherd panting while sitting in front of him, and then cocking his head to the side a little. Ludwig usually would get up and go for an early morning run with Blackie but he couldn't since it probably wouldn't help him get his mind off these things.

"Not today," he told Blackie as he patted the dogs head. Blackie look disappointed for a few seconds but then wagged his tail as his owner stood up. It wasn't long before Berlitz and Aster entered the room along with Franz who was a light brown Leonberger breed dog. Ludwig walked out of the living room, into the main hallway and started to make his way to the back door as his dogs quickly followed him. He was standing at the back door and looked down to see Berlitz standing with his head cocked to the side looking at Ludwig and Blackie was sitting sniffing the door curiously while Franz just sat there panting. Ludwig sighed and opened the door only for a golden blur, which was aster, running outside happily with Berlitz chasing after him trying to play with him as they were running further outside. Ludwig looked down to see Blackie looking at Ludwig with bright eyes and then his tail went crazy hitting the ground still curious if he was a loud to go out too. Ludwig gave Blackie a slight nod and watched as the dog took off quickly after the others only to get distracted by something and run over to a tree smelling it. Ludwig sighed and then looked down to see Franz lazily getting up and then slowly walking out of the house.

Looking out at his dogs Ludwig realized that something was wrong. He heard the pitter patter of feet as his last dog scampered down the stairs. _That dog probably slept on my bed again _Ludwig thought with annoyance. He turned around to see Kuschel his 3 month old Titan Terrier. The dog sprinted at him and jumped up at him. The dog had been a present from Italy celebrating their 'friendaversary' the anniversary of their friendship. He looked down at the troublesome pup. Why it was so troublesome you may ask….?

Well it's because the dog acted exactly like Italy. It would always whine because it was hungry, if not then it would be sleeping, somehow it always managed to get dirty when he let it outside meaning he had to wash it almost every day. Not only that but it would always jump on him and want to be held by him, and when Ludwig held it the puppy would always try and lick him. The puppy somehow always managed to get into Ludwig's room and sleep with him. _Exactly like Italy_ Ludwig thought with a bittersweet smile about his friend because of once was between them, but would never be again. He was brought out of his thoughts by the little dog that was whining wanting attention and wanting to be held. When the puppy realized that it had Ludwig's attention its tail started beating wildly against the floor. Ludwig bent down to pick it up, and instead of giving the excited bark like it usually does he heard it whine. He looked at the puppy confused only to see it staring up at him with slight concern. He turned around and set it outside, but he knew the pup could tell that something was wrong. Ludwig just sighed and set it outside before closing the door, knowing the dog could do nothing to fix his problems. Ludwig couldn't even fix them.

He made his way to the kitchen filled up the dog's food dishes, and was reminded of the mess he made the night before that was still littering the table and cleared it up quickly. Afterwards, proceeding up the stairs to start another day. _Just like usual._

Germany was walking down the stairs fully dressed and ready for the day in a black suit white shirt and light blue tie.

_Sizzle_

He paused and his attention went to the kitchen door. Italy wasn't back and besides Italy going into the kitchen there could only be one other person

_Pop_

Germany was in the kitchen in less than a second prepared to grab his fire extinguisher, but paused at the scene before him. Gilbert stood at the stove he was wearing light gray suit pants and a white shirt, with an apron on taking bacon out of a skillet and then went to flip some pancakes. Clearly something was off. _What's going on?_

"Bruder, are you alright?'" Germany asked.

"Yup, I'm awesome, like usual," Prussia replied not even looking up from the stove. This wasn't right. Germany looked at the kitchen table to find that it was set and there was actual food on the plates. Actual edible food. There were sausages, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, cereal, oatmeal, orange juice, milk and doughnuts among other things. He looked at Gilbert again; this had to be a joke, or a stupid prank of his.

"What's the meaning of this?" Germany asked.

"Just me doing something awesome, and being an awesome brother because of it," Prussia said in response as he turned off the stove stacking the pancakes on a plate and setting them down on the table before taking a seat at the table. Germany was too shocked to move or take a seat at the table.

"Are you alright _bruder_?" Prussia asked snapping Ludwig out of his daze and looked down at Prussia surprised to see his face serious. Germany sat down slowly and cautiously. Ludwig wasn't sure what was up with this unusual behavior.

After loading up their plates him and Prussia awkwardly sat with all the food in front of them staring at each other. Prussia waiting for Germany to eat and Germany just waiting to see if the food was actually safe to eat. Prussia finally broke eye contact and started eating some of his pancakes, which Ludwig took as the fact that the food was safe to eat, and it wasn't poisoned or laced with any laxatives or anything or the sort. They sat eating in silence for a while. Germany looked up as Prussia was calmly drinking his orange juice, still being serious.

"I'm surprised you're not drinking any beer," Germany wondered aloud, since Prussia was acting unlike himself.

"There's only one beer left and I'm saving it."

"Oh….I'm sorry," Ludwig looked down.

"Is there something wrong Ludwig, because that was quite a lot even for you," Prussia asked. Germany looked up to meet gazes with Prussia who was staring intently at him.

"Nothing is wrong," Germany said curtly avoiding his brother's gaze.

"Alright."

They both continued to eat their breakfast with no more talking surrounded by a semi-tense atmosphere. When they were both done Prussia cleaned up the food as Ludwig went to fetch his dogs, he then meet up with Prussia at the door and then they both silently walked to the car to go to work and meet with their boss.

Prussia sighed with relief as they finally got out of the meeting with their boss and followed Ludwig back to his office. "Since the meetings over you can either take a cab back home or stay here. I would prefer if you stay here since I need you to sign some papers after I am finished working with them. I do request that this time when you are in the building to not put metal in the microwave and make it catch on fire. Also I request that you do not make any contraptions that happen to look like bombs and cause an evacuation of the building. Also-"

"Kesesesesesesese, don't worry about it Western! I'm not leaving yet since this place is so un-awesome and needs more awesomeness so today, lucky for you, I will grace it with my awesome presence!" Gilbert said. Ludwig gave him a reluctant look still not sure how to react to him because of his behavior from that morning, but sighed and decided to let it go, "Alright, just don't disturb me while I'm working."

"Kesesesese, you'll be lucky when I come up here and let you bask in my awesomeness!"

"….Whatever…." Germany sighed before entering his office and closing the door before Prussia could enter. So Prussia immediately did what he had planned on doing ever since last night. He would investigate. Since he knew that if Germany was hiding something he would most likely not tell you if you confronted him the first time. If you had evidence and pushed him to talk to you about, he usually would. So that's exactly what Prussia was going to do. He was going to go look for anything he could find in any government documents that pertained to the numbers on Ludwig's wrist.

He went to the private elevator that was for high government officials and swiped his name card in order to access it. He had clearance to everything, and giving that to someone like Prussia sometimes wasn't the best thing.

He went into the elevator and clicked the bottom button which took you down to the records floor. Every nation had one in their government building. They had records for everything down there some of them were records that the public had not seen, they had secrets stored down there, and they also had records of the nations and anything they had been involved in contained in a certain area. Although the one at their building tended to be slightly larger than other nations since not only did it have the history of one nation but two. Although not all of their history was there. Some of it was in the attic of their house, certain parts of it in the basement hidden away since Ludwig didn't exactly need to know it…_well remember it. It's not like the kid could even remember that much from-_

_Ding!_

The elevator dinged open and Prussia shook his head dispelling of those thoughts and walked out. He started heading toward the very back walking past numerous boxes and things until he came to a door with a keypad. He slid his key card and entered in the password that only three people knew which was him, Ludwig, and their boss. He entered the room and closed the door. First thing he was going to do was look for any documents, so he went to the main computer. It listed all the documents and organized them by date, information it pertains to, or the people that could be mentioned in it, all you had to do was enter in a key word.

Prussia entered in _Ludwig Beilschmidt_ to the search bar, before it continued it asked him to swipe his key card again and enter in the private pass code. After that when he finally got through he saw that over 50 pages showed up with 100 documents per page. Prussia glared at the computer and then clicked on the date. He clicked the date boxes so the documents between the months of September of 1943 and August of 1945 came up that contained his name. He gave a frustrated sigh as the computer requested for him to re-enter the pass code and once again slide his-key card again.

He started clicking through the documents before he saw some interesting ones. Usually the results would show a picture of the document with them but he had started coming across a few that had no picture of the document. He looked at the dates to see that they were from September in 1943 through May of 1944.

_That's odd. _Prussia looked at the description only to see that it was 'classified' and gave away nothing else besides the date and Ludwig's name. He retyped the date so it was a smaller time period. It was now all documents between May of 1944 through August of 1945. He re-entered the password and slide his key card getting frustrated about how many times he was having to do this.

Only two records of documents became present. Only one of them had a picture and it was the private treaty of surrender that only the nations signed. The other one though was missing its picture as well. It was dated for April in 1945, with Ludwig's name in the description and it also listed that it was an examination…a medical examination?

_What the hell? _Prussia thought. When did this happen? He then decided to type in the number he saw on Ludwig's wrist only for it to come up with no record of any of it. Being frustrated with the completely un-awesome computer Gilbert decided to head to the file cabinet that it would be stored in. So Gilbert started flipping through the files that had the files of each person, and their whereabouts through their time when they were in those camps. 270713….270714…..270716..?

Where is _270715…?_

He kept flipping through a few pages trying to find where it was to not find it at all.

About 30 pages later and Prussia felt like throwing the stupid record book in the air! It had nothing at all! West probably took all the stupid files he though with a glare. He was about to throw the book of records but saw a note that was typed into the book….….

_Pictures pertaining to these files are stored in section D3. _Prussia was totally AWESOME! He practically ran to where the pictures were stored.

_Well…this sucks. _Prussia thought section D3 had numerous boxes. When he was starting on this he didn't plan for it to take so he wanted to do so many other things today. He planned on pulling a prank on that stupid pansy Austria, and then go over and hopefully watch Spain piss off Romano, and then go home and sit down and drink some beer with Gilbird, but this was going to take forever! The boxes were stacked up to his waist and there were over 100 or them. He had to stop complain he was too awesome to complain, complaining was for completely un-awesome people. He flipped open the first box and started flipping through the pictures

_Flip_

_Flip_

_Flip_

_Flip_

….what is this…? Prussia thought with a smirk

_Flip_

_Flip_

_Flip_

Kesesesesese I remember this

_Flip_

_Flip_

_Flip_

Is that Austria? Kesesesesese the stupid Aristocrat.

_Flip_

_Flip_

_Flip_

_Flip_

I wasn't expecting this…..he felt unsure of how to react. It was a picture of him wearing that old uniform. The old gray SS officer uniform. He looked so different, but he couldn't suppress his shudder as he realized he was not only wearing the same shade of gray as the old uniform but….the look in his eyes. Ludwig was in the picture next to him but his face wasn't showing the same happiness, or glint of excitement as the Führer talked of greatness. Ludwig's expression was sullen and looked strained. Now thinking of it through all the pictures Prussia has looked through he has noticed that Ludwig's expression has slowly changed. So far he had been through about 13 boxes and none of them seemed to be the one he was looking for…but he did find a few blackmail pictures. He grabbed the next box to see that a few of the pictures seemed to be missing…he grabbed the first picture to see the gates to _that _camp….the one that the Allies took him to after the war, showing him what Ludwig had done, saying how he was a monster and how this could not be forgiven.

He kept flipping but slower this time until he saw the picture that made his heart freeze and sink lower.

_So it is true_

He thought looking sadly at the picture.

_Why didn't you say anything?_ Prussia shook his head and didn't know why, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

**DONE! With this insanely long chapter! Confrontation in the next chapter! What was in the picture? What did the documents have on it?**

**You'll find out! Also I wrote this really long chapter because next week I have to house sit and I may not be able to update as much as I would like to, but if I can't then I'll post like 2 or 3 chapters all at once. **

**I know I added extra dogs but I saw a picture with Ludwig and this really giant sleepy looking dog so I decided to make Ludwig have a dog like that. I also wanted Ludwig to have a do like Italy since it would be funny, and I choose that dog since it originates in Italy and Germany. This chapter also had hints of Germany x Italy if you looked close enough. It also had HRE is Germany theory! I would appreciate reviews since it lets me know if **

**1) the story is being read/enjoyed**

**2)if my writing is okay**

**3) if I should write another story after this one it finished.**

**So review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah I know I haven't been on in a while but I'll explain that later…..so enjoy!**

_October 5, 1939 Poland surrendered to Germany_

"_See Deutschland, does it not feel better to have expanded? To finally have the land that rightfully belongs to us."_

"_Ja, it does feel better," Germany answered feeling slightly unsure of him-self as his boss was smiling an eerie smile at him. In fact everything about his boss seemed eerie and slightly off, but when he spoke of it Prussia he would say 'Don't worry West, that's completely un-awesome. It will be fine,' so Ludwig continued to brush it off._

_He tried not to worry but he wasn't sure of any of this. He didn't want to go through another war. He didn't even know about his bosses order for invading Poland until a few days after the invasion had happened, but there was no turning back after this. _

"_Gut, winter is fast approaching so we shall wait until spring until we proceed forward with our battle plans. You will also need to train some more to prepare, but until then I have other plans for you," Hitler said as he opened the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out a gun. "Since we have new land, we need to purify it and clean it to make room for those that need it and deserve it. You will be supervising one of our __Einsatzgruppe groups." He set the gun down on his desk in front of Ludwig. "This is a present from me to you, I'm sure you know what needs to be done." Ludwig grabbed the gun and he felt his stomach drop completely, for it had been slowly been dropping throughout the entire conversation._

"_Danke mein __Führer," Ludiwg said giving a salute before heading to the door and leaving with his new set of orders. Before he left though he heard his boss say one last thing to him._

"_Make me proud__ Deutschland."_

"Deutschland…?"

Ludwig looked up to meet the eyes of his current boss. "Ja..?" he replied.

"Do you have those papers done, because I will need them finalized soon."

" Here there are, I finished them a few minutes ago," Ludwig said handing them to his boss, quickly returning to his work as his boss thanked him and left. Ludwig rubbed his temples as he stared at the document in front of him. He really needed to focus today, but it was difficult. It always was after he got reminded of the past.

So far his day had been normal, except for a few things. One of those was the fact that Prussia hadn't come back and bugged him yet, but the other was something else.

Earlier that day Ludwig had been sitting in his office trying to concentrate and get work done, but was failing miserably. He could hardly look at any of the expense reports that he needed to get done, without getting dizzy and feeling as though he stuck his arm in an oven. So he was busying himself with other reports hoping do become distracted enough with something else so he could go back and get the finance reports done.

_Ring! Ring!_

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hallo, Lud-"

"GERMANY! GERMANY! GERMANY! Ve~! I need to take to you Germany!" Italy whined over the phone.

"What is it Italy, I'm busy and need to get back to work."

"But Doitsu! This is important! Veeeeeee~ I really need to talk to you!" Italy whined again his voice starting to choke up a bit, since Italy probably started crying a bit.

"Ja, what do you need Italy."

"Ve! I had a nightmare last night Germany! It was so scary, and you weren't there when I woke up so I panicked even more because I couldn't find you, then I realized I wasn't with you because I was over at me house and so I decided that maybe I should head over to your house but Fratello sai-"

"What was your nightmare about?" Germany interrupted with a light tinge of pink on his cheeks partly embarrassed. He interrupted partly because of the embarssment about Italy implying how they slept in the same bed and because if he didn't he would be sitting there for god only knows how long, before Italy even got to the reason behind him calling.

"Oh! I was about your house and we had no pasta! And then England came out of nowhere and made me eat his food! Wahh! It was so scary! And then I was looking for you in the dream and waiting for you to come and save me from England's yucky food but you didn't! Vee! So I woke up and looked for you but I couldn't find you, so I decided to call you and make sure that you have pasta so when I come back over to your house my nightmare doesn't come true! So does Doitsu have pasta?! Ve~ Because if Doitsu doesn't have pasta I will bring some over right away! Maybe I should bring some spaghe-"

"Don't worry Italien, I have plenty of pasta," Germany interrupted once again. He had plenty of pasta half of his basement storage and over half of his pantry was filled with pasta. In fact he could probably give a box away to every single one of his citizens, and still have enough left over for Italy to survive a year. Why does he have so much pasta. Well whenever Italy was at his house and had a nightmare about no longer having pasta he would then go out and buy a month's supply of pasta, and buy about 30 extra just in case Germany decided to have company over. Even though he insisted that he would never have that much company over and that if he did that they would probably not eat that much pasta. But still Italy always insisted. However one time they did run out of pasta at his house, and well Germany doesn't want to relive it...

Ever.

Again.

"Veee~ That's wonderful that Germany has plenty of pasta! I'm so happy! But maybe I should bring some pasta over when I visit next…"

"NO!"

"Vee…?"

"I mean…no it's okay Italien. Why don't you eat the pasta at my house before you start bringing more over," Germany said.

"Ve~ So does that mean when I visit next that Germany will let me make pasta?!" Italy asked sounding extremely excited.

"Ja, sure."

"YAY! PASTA! Ve~" Germany sighed a bit, as a ghost of a smile touched his lips about how happy Italy could be, and how he always managed to make his day just a little bit brighter.

"Ve~ I think if fratello isn't mad at big brother Spain anymore, fratello won't care if I go back over to Germany's. Ve~ I miss Germany! I miss Germany a lot! It was so scary when I woke up and Germany wasn't there! Ve~ I hope I see Germany soon, it's really lonely without you there!" Ludiwg was blushing furiously, and he could feel his heart fluttering a bit. It suddenly got quiet on the line.

"D-Does Germany miss me too?" Italy asked timidly.

"J-Ja, I miss you too Feliciano," Germany said getting even redder, if that was possible. He heard a slight gasp and the line was still silent. It was then that Germany realized that he had called Italy by his human name. He hadn't called Italy by his human name since the last time they saw each other in 1943, after an incident that changed their relationship and almost destroyed their whole relationship period. Ludwig had just opened his mouth to apologize but Italy beat him to it.

"I-I missed you too Ludwig," Italy said with a smile in his voice. Ludwig started smiling, it wasn't a full smile but it still was a small smile.

"Ve~ I should come over and make some pasta! I could make some and then come over and we could eat it together! Vee~ Ludwig wouldn't mind would he? I could make some wurst for Ludwig too! How does that sound Ludwig?"

"It sounds great Feliciano," Ludwig said smiling just a little bit more.

"Veee~ I'm so happy!" Italy cheered.

Suddenly Ludwig heard a bang on the other end of the phone as though something fell or got hit.

"Are you okay Italy?" Ludwig said unsure if Feliciano was okay.

"Sí, fratello just came home! Welcome home fratello!" Italy cheered.

"Who the hell are you talking too? It better not be that stupid wurst sucker!" Ludwig heard Romano yelling from the other end of the phone.

"Vee~ there's nothing wrong with talking to Ludwig."

"Oh course there is! Now get off the phone with that stupid potato bastard!" Romano screeched.

"But, I just started talking with him," Ludwig could practically here the oncoming tears and pout in Feliciano's voice.

"Get off the phone with that potato sucker!" Ludwig figured that he should probably hang up since Romano sounded like he was about to explode….not that he didn't sound like that every time he got mad. Ludwig was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a struggle on the other end of the phone.

"Give back the phone fratello! Vee~ I wasn't done talking with Ludwig!" Feliciano was whining.

"NEVER TALK TO MY FRATELLO AGAIN YOU DAMNED POTATO SUCKING BASTARD!" and then Ludwig was met with the dial tone of the phone.

He looked down at the phone as a ghost of a smile graced his face before looking at the clock and realizing that he had been talking with Feliciano for a good half an hour. He quickly got back to the expense reports and got them done with no problems. If there was always something or someone to be more specific that could distract him and make him take a break it would probably be Feliciano. The thing that made their phone conversation different than the rest is that he and Feliciano had called each other by their human names, which they hadn't called each other by them in a _while._ It gave him just the tiniest shred of hope that maybe after everything that happened between them that things could finally go back to how they were before. Suddenly his wrist started burning and he remembered that things probably couldn't go back to how they were even if he wanted it to he didn't deserve it.

Ludwig sighed as he sat back in his desk and rubbed his forehead.He was done with his work for the day….actually for the week, but he really needed a distraction or otherwise he would slip even further from the slight grasp he has on his sanity, and he really didn't want to keep dwelling on these memories. He stood up and went to his file cabinet and went to grab some more files when the door to his office opened and closed. He turned around confused until he saw Prussia. Prussia looked at him and didn't say a word.

"Do you need something bruder I'm very busy at the moment," Ludwig said slightly annoyed and confused at his brothers actions today.

"West, what is this?" Prussia asked slowly as he walked up to Germany's desk and put the picture he found on it. Ludwig recognized it in an instant as his blood ran cold. He kept his face impassive and took a few seconds to calm down before answering. Germany shrugged his shoulders simply. "I have no idea," he said even though he was trying to keep it together inside.

"How can you not know when that is a picture of you!" Prussia said raising his voice a bit. "What the hell is going on! What happened!" Prussia demanded.

"Nothing and that isn't me!" Germany said trying not to completely yell and lose control over his emotions.

"Of course it is West! Come on you can't lie to me! Especially about something like this!" Prussia all but screamed. "Please just tell me what happened, were you real-

"No, that isn't me in the picture, and nothing like that ever happened. I would appreciate it if you would leave," Germany said not even meeting Prussia's eyes.

"Bruder yo-"

"Now," Germany said giving Prussia a cold glare.

Prussia shook his head, "You can't lie to me about this. You need to talk about-"

"For the last time nothing like this," Germany gestured to the picture," ever happened during the war during any of this. There is nothing to discuss now leave!" Germany yelled.

"I saw your arm! You can't deny it!" Prussia yelled, "We need to talk about it,"

"We don't need to talk about anything you made sure that all the talk about this was done a long time ago," Germany said sending Prussia a glare which Prussia quickly looked away from. "There is nothing to discuss anymore and I would drop this. Nothing happened, now leave." Prussia held Germany's glare for a few minutes then looked away before turning and slamming the door. Germany knew that Prussia wouldn't give up on this, and he would keep pushing until he knew the truth, and frankly Germany was afraid of what he would find. He plopped down into his chair, looking at the picture the numbers burned worse. He was in the background of the picture not even looking at the camera. He wasn't even aware that is was there.

He knew from the picture that he had been in the camp for a few months. His head was shaved and he was already extremely thin, you wouldn't be able to tell it was him unless you knew Ludwig well and you were looking for him. The numbers burned worse like the sun burned on his back that day. It was a day in the camp filled with brutal work, he didn't know back then that everything went downhill from there and that the camp was just a blessing.

Ludwig shook his head looking at the picture with distain. He thought he grabbed all of them, everything that could connect him with the past and all the memories. He looked at the picture one last time before he opened his bottom drawer of his desk put it in there then slammed it shut. He hoped that Gilbert wouldn't look into this, but he already knew that he probably was going to no matter what he did.

He didn't want to talk to Gilbert about any of this, of even think about any of his memories. Gilbert and Ludwig never mentioned the Second World War or anything like that. In fact they hardly talked about anything in the past. They talked about the war once. It didn't end well, they then had to sign the peace treaty and then they didn't see each other or speak for years until the wall fell, and after that they have been trying to rebuild and form their relationship never talking about the divide that came between them before the idea of the wall even formed.

_Ludwig walked into his office for the first time in a few years. It didn't change at all everything was right where he left it surprisingly. He struggled for a bit and finally made it to his desk, he could finally walk semi-normal looking again, but he couldn't walk for long. Suddenly the door burst open and he saw red eyes. Prussia. He could tell it was his brother but he still had difficulty seeing everything clearly. "Where the hell have you been!' Prussia yelled. "I've been having to deal with the war all by myself. Russia absolutely destroyed our eastern front and I came back to Berlin when I heard the Allies were closing in to make sure you were okay only to find that you were already gone and there was no trace of you anywhere! They said that you left and probably hid and left me to deal with all of this. Not only that but to find out what you have been doing with the death camps! Why didn't you tell me! Why did you lie! Then you come back months later! You're lucky I've been able to calm down the Allies! Russia was determined to kill you as soon as soon as he found you!" Prussia finally took a break from his yelling still glaring at Germany. "I can't believe what you've been doing West, especially the camps. I had no idea," Prussia said shaking his head and glaring. "Why didn't you tell me?" _

"_I couldn't tell you," Germany said. He looked down ashamed. _

" _Why not? Why hide this?" Prussia said._

" _It was what he wanted, and it's best I don't go against his wishes," Germany said knowing full and well the consequences of going against his boss._

"_He's dead now West, and even then you should have said something." Prussia said._

"_I'm sorry," Germany said._

"_Sorry can't bring any of them back. So many have died and suffered and you let it get this far! You should have stopped this!" Prussia yelled._

"_I couldn't and you know I couldn't" Germany said glaring._

" _You could have tried something! But no you followed blindly wanting to be great, and take revenge, but as soon as it headed south you left and disappeared for months and finally come back only to say sorry! Sorry! That can't do anything, I've been trying to hold everything together for months and all you say is sorry! They said that you probably left because you didn't want to suffer the punishment. I didn't believe it but your actions are nothing but the actions of a coward. Not only that but the camps," Prussia said breaking off a bit as he shook his head not believing that his brother would let people get massacred like that._

" _Don't pretend that you didn't have anything to do with this either. I was apprehensive from the beginning but you told me to follow him and that things would get better," Germany said glaring._

" _I thought they would, but I didn't make you follow him you did that on your own, you don't deserve to wear your title as a person or a country for what you let happen," Prussia said his red eyes beating into Ludwig's blue. He knew everything Gilbert was saying was true. He didn't deserve to be a country or anything everything that he had been through in the past year he deserved in fact he deserved worse. _

"_I'm sorry, bruder," Ludwig said looking away from his brother's gaze. Gilbert looked away from him."Where have you even been these past few months? I was afraid that you died," Gilbert said. Gilbert looked up hoping that Ludwig would answer and tell him where he had been partly so he would know that Ludwig didn't just abandon him when they started losing the war. Prussia waited a few minutes "Are you going to tell me? Or did you really just leave?" Ludwig kept his eyes on the ground he couldn't tell his brother everything he'd been through. His whole arm burned and felt on fire. He couldn't tell his brother anything, not now, not while he was still trying to heal, not while he still couldn't even deal with it himself._

"_So that's it? You really left. Just like that?" Gilbert's face broke into pain as he realized that his brother actually left him to suffer with everything and how he didn't even bother to tell him truth of everything the band that he had worn on his arm for years really symbolized. Everything was silent for a few minutes as Prussia was accepting that his brother really let all of that happen._

"_We have to go sign the treaty soon," Gilbert said not even looking at him as he turned around to leave. "You better not leave again, Germany" Gilbert said turning around, and leaving. Ludwig collapsed in his chair grimacing in pain as all his stitches stretched. He was thankful though that he had to wear pillows to look his normal size they offered some relaxation but not much as he was trying not to cringe in pain, while he sat down, but even then it didn't stop the fact that he felt like he was burning from the inside out._

Ludwig's arm burned just thinking about that. Gilbert never called him Germany. That was the only time Gilbert ever called him by his country name in person, besides when his brother gave him his country name. He looked down feeling ashamed just thinking about that. He couldn't let Gilbert know what happened in his part. Ludwig didn't want him to know. Ludwig didn't want anyone to know. He still couldn't handle this no matter how hard he tried, and he couldn't handle anyone talking about this with him. His arm suddenly seemed as though a flame was being held to it. He grabbed it and he swore he could feel his arm giving off heat.

**So I'm going to update a lot more, For the longest time I've been in a USxUK mood and I've finally gotten out of it. Not only that but I lost a bit of my drive to write this so….yeah. Please review! Please! It helps me keep going on this story. Anyway review and the story gets better I swear!**


	5. Author's Note

**So this is just an author's note! I'm sorry this isn't anoter chapter but all I want to say is thank you to eveyone who has reviewed and favorited, or followed my story or me as an author.**

**The second thing I need to say is that I wrote up the next chapter late last night, till about two in the morning, but my computer crashed today before I was able to edit, save, or update this story. I'm not sure when I will be able to update the next chapter but I'm going to type it up on my iPod and try and update it from another computer I can find, but until then I won't be able to update. Sorry again to everyone.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay so all of this is being written from my iPod, and I'm retyping the first half of this chapter from memory...so I don't know how it's going to turn out. Another thing that sucks is that this was my longest chapter before my computer completely crashed, but I'm taking it in to get fixed. Unfortunately everything is probably already erased from it. **

**Anyway talking about this chapter, there are some low blows dealt in this chapter and it gets kinda offensive, and I made some countries mean, but that doesn't mean that I don't like them because I made them mean in this. There's some GerIta in this chapter too. Also at the end of this chapter I'm going to talk about some of the historical references, and things to come. **

**Please read and enjoy! Again sorry for the chapter delay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia in any way shape or form**

_*********This is set a few months after the previous chapter. About four months to be exact*********_

Ludwig closed his eyes and heaved a sigh as the elevator him and Gilbert were in began to move upwards. They were making their way up to the conference room for the world meeting that was being held in France. Ludwig had no idea how the meeting was going to go. He was on no condition to be here. He could hardly handle these past four months he didn't need a world meeting to add to his problems. He could feel Gilbert staring at him from the other side of the elevator. Ludwig and Gilbert had hardly talked to each other in about three months except for two very brief conversations. The reason? Well the first month after Gilbert tried to approach him in his office and ask about what actually happened in World War Two Gilbert tried to gather more proof and confront Ludwig with the reason for his suspicion in the first place. Ludwig didn't how or when Gilbert found out about the _thing_ on his wrist, but it happened.

It all started with Gilbert spilling food on Ludwig's shirt and offering to clean it right away, and proceeding to try and rip Ludwig's shirt off. Ludwig managed to evade him, barely. At first Ludwig didn't think too much of it, but Gilbert's approaches gradually got worse. For instance Gilbert would sneak into Ludwig's room and would try to catch approach him with evidence when he got done showering or was trying to change clothes. Ludwig didn't know how many times Gilbert randomly popped out of his closet during that month. However, the worst part wasn't when Gilbert turned the heat in their house all the way up to 35.5 degrees Celsius (96 degrees Fahrenheit) so Ludwig would have to wear a short-sleeved shirt. The worst part wasn't when Gilbert stole all of Ludwig's long-sleeved shirts. Neither was when he tackled him in the hallway and tried to forcibly remove Ludwig's shirt to see under his sleeve. Ludwig had to say the final straw for him was when Gilbert 'accidentally' set him on fire. Lucky for Ludwig he put himself out before any damage occurred. He made a note to talk to Gilbert about this but it wasn't before Gilbert's last attempt. Gilbert set the kitchen on fire while Ludwig was at home taking a shower. It didn't end well. They ended up staying in a hotel for a few days, but at least they had a new kitchen now.

However, because of Gilbert's determination to get to the bottom of his secret Ludwig had avoided him these past three months, mostly by burying himself in work. He was still surprised when his boss asked him to bring Gilbert to the meeting. Even though he begged his boss to change her mind. Even though it was only because he didn't want Gilbert there so he could avoid him. But...

_Ding!_

He was secretly grateful. He wasn't in the condition to drive to the meeting, which Gilbert did, or to even present what their boss requested them too, which Gilbert was doing on their boss's request. He silently followed Gilbert down the hall to the room the conference was in. In these past few months, the burning from that _thing_ on his wrist had gotten worse, and seemed to be spreading. Not only this but his memories were bothering him, and with them came the nightmare. You couldn't see it affecting him with his calm demeanor and controlled face, but the fire that was burning beneath was growing. The only implications of how this was affecting him could probably be seen by the dark bags under his eyes. But even then they were hidden by his glasses, and even if someone noticed them it wasn't too unusual for the workaholic country to have such dark bags. It wasn't necessary to wear his glasses but he had been having trouble with his eyes lately. Probably because of exhaustion. Ludwig hadn't slept in almost a week. Even when he did sleep it was because he had passed out, but it still was only a few hours of sleep. He didn't stay awake because of work, reading a book or anything like that. It was because of his nightmares. His memories.

"The awesomeness that it me has finally arrived. Feel free to bask in my awesome presence," Gilbert said as he kicked open the conference room doors and struck a pose.

"Bonjour Prussia. It has been far too long mon cher," France greeted.

"Ah...hola mi amigo!" Spain said standing next to Romano.

"Damn it not only do I have to deal with potato bastard one, I have deal with potato bastard number two!" Romano yelled storming off to another area of the conference room.

"Oh, don't be like that mi tomate," Spain said following after him. Germany rolled his eyes and walked over to his seat, while Prussia ran off most likely to bug Austria or try to invade some other unsuspecting nation's vital regions with France. Germany sat down and opened his briefcase to look over his documents one last time. However, when he did that the words seemed to blur together and he couldn't bring them back into focus. Ludwig set the papers down and closed his eyes. He could feel the bags under them. He wanted to sleep but no matter how hard he tried he wouldn't be able to. Ludwig couldn't count how many times these past months he had woken up in a cold sweat, his arm radiating heat. He had tried sleeping pills when he stopped falling asleep naturally. They only helped about a week though; however, his nightmares only got more vivid when he took them. Not only that but they made it harder for him to wake up from the dream. He knew that would eventually happen if he took sleeping pills, he just didn't expect it so soon. Ludwig knew he probably wouldn't be able to sleep regularly for a while.

He looked up across the table at Feliciano. At least not until the only sleeping aid that actually helped him forgave him, even though he didn't deserve it.

_Ludwig glanced at the clock it was 3:40 in the morning and Ludwig felt drained. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, and he was going to give up sleeping for the night. He almost felt as though there was no use sleeping anymore, he hadn't been able to fall asleep properly in years, and it wasn't getting any better. Ludwig had been sitting at his desk for a solid hour trying to clear his head and occupy his mind with something. Mostly trying to relax and distract himself, but like most nights it never worked. Ludwig stood up and left his office to go to his room and close his eyes a bit before starting a new day. Ludwig opened the door and saw a figure under the covers on his bed. Ludwig reached forward and grabbed the blankets bringing them back to be met with auburn hair and teary eyes. "Italy...wha-"_

_"I'm sorry Germany! I'm really sorry but I just had to come here! I miss you so much. I know you probably don't w-want me here but I really need to be here! I haven't been able to sleep since I've left your side! I have nightmares that you've forgotten me and when I wake up you aren't there! I'm sorry just let me sleep here tonight! Please! I just-" Italy hiccupped before he broke down sobbing all over again. _

_Germany gathered the Italian in his arms and set him in his lap. "It's okay Italy, you can stay here as long as you like," the German said as he rocked the Italian back and forth until he fell asleep in his arms. After that the German put the Italian to bed and settled down to sleep next to him. It was the first time he had had a peaceful sleep since the beginning of the war._

Germany looked away from the Italian and checked his papers one last time to see if there needed to be any last minute changes.

"Galanterie s'il vous plaît, we are now going to start attendance. So take your seat and let's began," France requested from the front of the room as nations that were milling about made their way to their chairs. "All right, now let's begin. So should we start with the As or should I start in reverse order...hmmmmmm...we'll start in reverse order. No...I'll just go in alphabetical...hmmmmm let's see..." Ludwig rolled his eyes. This is why world meetings took so long.

"Andorra, ahh there you are," France said sending a flirtatious wink towards the young female nation.

_************** 1 hour later***********************_

"How much longer is this going to take," Switzerland mumbled under his breath getting annoyed. "Black sheep of Europe. Is the black sheep of Europe here?" France said as Prussia and Spain started cracking up. "Say my proper name you bloody frog!" England said standing up.

"I did say your name black sheep, did you not hear?"

"Why you bloody wanker!" England said launching himself at France as the two ended up engaging in a fist fight.

"Damn it," Germany heard Prussia swear for next to him as he opened up his wallet and pulled out some cash. He watched as America, Denmark, Romano, Turkey, South Korea, and Prussia pass down money to a satisfied looking Hungary. It was the annual bet that certain nations took part in. It was a bet about who would break out into the first fight and win. Germany looked over at Hungary and then back to the fight that broke out between England and France. He looked over at an annoyed Switzerland who looked ready to shoot both England and France, so Ludwig sighed and stood up to take care of it especially before anyone ended up getting shot.

_****************30 minutes later**********************_

"All right so let's begin with the actual meeting" England said from the front of the room. France was sitting in his seat pouting and nursing a goose egg on his head. "So we are going to begin with a few small presentations from specified nations, you know who you are. After that we are going to allow any smaller immediate issue to be brought forth, that is if we find that they require attention. There will be no impromptu presentations," England said sending a pointed look to America." There will be no food or beverage allowed during the meeting," another look at America. "After we break for lunch we will continue with the informational packet that was emailed to everyone earlier this month. So if you didn't read it, you can at lunch," England said looking at America.

"Why does he always look at me?" America whispered to Japan who shrugged.

The next hour went by with ease. Greece, Spain, and Italy discussed their economies. Egypt talked about his boss, and Turkey talked about the condition in Syria, and how it was affecting his border.

"All right we have a bit of time, before lunch break. Does anyone have any matter they would like to dicu-" England didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence before China jumped up from his chair and rushed to the front of the room.

"I have something very important to discuss," China said," it's about territory that is rightfully mine being occupied by someone else."

"That territory does not belong to you," Japan said from his seat. "The Senkaku islands belong to me".

"No they don't, the islands are named Diaoyu and it's my property that was stolen from me during the second world war, "China said.

"It's property that belongs to Japan. You lost the right to those islands during the Sino-Japanese war. It's my property," Japan said.

"No it isn't," China said," you stole them from me during the war.

"All the land that Japan took from China was given back.

"No it wasn't that idiot," China said gesturing to America," signed away my islands to you."

"I've already told you those are my islands," Japan said calmly.

"Rìběn quǎn, stop denying that those are my islands. You know they are xiǎo nánrén .Your pathetic excuse you beg and bend to others will you have no place pìgu." The conference room went deadly silent. No one was expecting that, China was seething at the front of the room.

"Those are my islands," Japan said calmly. China opened his mouth, to explode again.

"That's enough China. This issue will be discussed at a later date, perhaps when you can address it more calmly," Germany said standing up to address China.

Japan sent Germany a silent and quick look of thanks.

"I'm not going to listen to you! This is your fault in the first place! You fēngkuáng de húndàn!" China said.

"Now China don't you think you're being a bit rash, how about we take a break and cool our heads a bit," England said.

"Like you have any room to be talking! That stupid potato bastard needs to be put in his place!" Romano said standing up and slamming his hands down on the conference table. "That psychotic bastard was the cause of not only the second fucking war but the first one!"

"Now Romano..."

"Don't pretend that you don't agree with me or do I need to remind you of the blitz! He practically destroyed your capital!" Romano yelled, and England shut up and sat down not sure what to say.

"That pony-tailed bastard has every right to call that fucking German insane."

"Now Romano...maybe you should calm down a bit….don't you think you're being a tad cruel to pobre Alemania?" Spain said trying to calm Romano down a bit and make him see how inappropriate this was at a meeting.

"You think I'm being cruel? That bastard was cruel when he dropped bombs on your town square during a market day! Or do you not remember what the bastard did to Guernica?" Spain immediately stopped talking and looked away.

"What the fuck is your problem," Prussia said standing up from his seat next to Germany.

"My fucking problem is that damned bastard standing next to you. He acts like he's in charge, or that he is so much better than us and is prefect and looks down on some of us when out of all of the people here he is the one that deserves to be here the least. A lot of the countries may say they forgive him or they've forgotten but I sure as hell haven't. I will never forgive that bastard!" Romano shouted. "And I hope you rot in hell you damn Nazi!" Romano said looking right into the Germany's eyes. Everything seemed to stop for a moment, and Germany felt himself going numb from shock. He hadn't heard anyone call him that...in a long time. The conference room was deadly silent.

"You take that back," Prussia said glaring threateningly at Romano.

"Stop standing up for that psychotic maniac. If you haven't realized, it's his fault in the first place that you aren't a country anymore." Romano said. Prussia looked taken aback for a moment at the mention of his dissolve, before it turned into an expression of complete rage.

"Hey now...how about we all just calm down now," America said standing up and adjusting his tie, no doubt feeling uncomfortable from all the tension. "Everyone forgave Germany a long time ago for his war crimes and he's had to pay the price, besides it's all just water under the bridge right?" America said giving a nervous laugh trying to break the tension in the room.

"I'm afraid not comrade; I have to agree with the Italian. I still have not forgiven Germany for what he has done to my people, and he's never suffered like he made my people, da?" Russia said looking at Germany.

"Now there's no reason to be harsh on Germany and he did suffer after the war so we should all calm down a bit," America suggested looking at Prussia and Romano who were in a glaring match and China who was still fuming about Japan.

"No need to worry comrade I'm not being harsh on Germany. Being harsh would be dropping an atomic bomb on him, da?" Russia said sending a small sweet looking smile to the American who looked shocked. America went to open his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He ended up slowly sitting down with a guilty look on his face as he looked at the small Japanese man that sat next to him.

"I know not many of us like Allemange, especially me, but we shouldn't be so hard on the poor cher. How about we take an early lunch so we can cool our heads off a bit, oui?" France said. As soon as the words left his mouth the conference room seemed to erupt in chatter about the argument that just happened.

"I knew I wasn't the only person who still felt that way about Germany"

"South Italy really had some guts calling him a Nazi"

"Well it's true he still kinda is one"

"It's still surprising how Prussia stands up for him"

_"He's the cause of Prussia dissolving and having to be with Russia"_

"I wonder what Russia meant; do you think he's going to get at Germany?"

"I sure hope so"

_"He deserves a bigger punishment than he ended up getting"_

"Do you think they'll argue again after lunch?"

_"Maybe if we're lucky he'll get the drift that he isn't wanted here and leave"_

"I don't know but we would be too lucky to have a fist fight break out, my money would be on Russia. But I know that I completely agree with South Italy and China that man is still completely insane"

_"I wish they would've put him in a psych ward"_

_"Why not gas him like he did to all those people"_

_"Do you see he's wearing a cross"_

_"I wonder if he knows God can't forgive him no matter how much he wants him to"_

_"I thought crosses were supposed to burn the devil"_

_Germany slowly walked to his seat. It was the first world meeting he had been allowed to go to since the war. Ludwig could feel some of the gazes from the other countries burning into his back. He knew that a lot of countries still despised him even though it had been almost half a century since the war. _

_"Hey dude you ready for today?" America asked Germany coming up from behind him and hitting him on the back. America was one of the only countries pushing for the reunification of Germany, and for him to be a real independent country again. _

_"Ja..." as ready as I'll ever be Germany thought. He didn't want to be here. However he was since America had persuaded him, more like forced him to come. He wouldn't be representing his country at all since he still didn't have much control over it. He came just to see how things were going, and to learn how to 'properly' run his country. He still couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He hadn't seen half of these nations since the war, and he knew that many of them still resented him. He couldn't blame them for not wanting to forgive him. Ludwig still couldn't forgive himself. The meeting went by faster than he originally hoped, and Ludwig was thankful for that. It was almost the end of lunch break and he was walking back to the conference room when he saw Poland standing in the empty hallway outside the conference room. It was the first confrontation he would have with Poland since the war, and he hadn't seen Poland since...Ludwig shuddered from the overwhelming guilt that hit him. He didn't want to think of what happened back then. He took a gulp and walked past Poland trying to ignore him and make it back to the conference room._

_"Germany," Poland said right when Germany passed him. Germany stopped walking to listen to what he had to say. "I forgive your country and your people, but nothing can make me forgive you as a person for letting everything go as far as it did," Poland said a sideways glance at Germany before walking away. _

_The guilt seemed to swell up inside Germany. He sat through the rest of the meeting completely numb. He looked around the room during the rest of the meeting to be met with glares. Ludwig knew that no one would ever forget what happened. Sure people would forgive him but they would never fully trust him again. Nothing he would do in the future would ever redeem him. He would try and pretend that he belonged and was accepted but he never truly would be. He was marked. To everyone else it was invisible, but to him it was a visible mark one that would never disappear and would stand throughout time._

Italy watched sadly as the German nation quickly left the conference room as soon as France called for a break. Italy felt guilty. Italy knew he was the reason why Lovino was so harsh on Ludwig. He cried constantly for the past few months because of him and the German's last meeting. Italy looked down sadly. He shook his head to rid himself of his depressing thoughts slowly got up and plastered a smile on his face. That first half of the meeting was ruff and he needed to cheer up his friends. So Italy decided he would give them what always managed to cheer him up.

Pasta!

So he grabbed the three boxes of pasta he packed for lunch and set off to cheer them up.

_********10 minutes later********_

Italy felt like crying. He had been walking and couldn't find Japan or Germany anywhere, and he was starting to panic since he had been walking down this hallway for a while and hadn't seen anybody. What if got lost and he couldn't find anybody? What would he do if he everyone left the building? What if he was trapped here for the night? Who would tie his shoes? What about dinner? What about pasta!?

Which reminded Italy that he was getting low on pasta.

Italy was about to burst into tears put of sheer panic when he heard a voice. He walked around the corner and saw England standing next to a sad looking America who was talking to Japan.

"It's fine America-chan," Japan said.

"Are you sure?" America asked looking up wide eyed.

"Hai," Japan said. As soon as the words left his mouth America gave him a giant hug. Japan went rigid ad England helped remove the American from the small Japanese man.

"I'll see ya later, bro!" America said as he walked off with England.

"Ciao Japan!" Italy said. "I brought pasta for lunch and was wondering if you would like some?"

"Sure, Ita-chan how about we go find somewhere to sit," Japan said walking away.

"Have you seen Germany, maybe we should invite him too!"

"I'm afraid I haven't seen Germany-san, would you like to go and look for him?" Japan asked.

"Ve, no...it's okay. Germany might still be mad at me," Italy said sadly.

"I'm sure it's fine Ita-chan. Germany is probably stressed and didn't mean it. Just give him some time to cool off. I wouldn't worry too much about it," Japan said.

"Ve you're right," Italy trailed off thinking about how a few months ago Germany snapped at him and told him to leave him alone. He knew Japan was right and Germany probably didn't mean it and was probably stressed, but it hurt and he was afraid of upsetting the German even more.

"Oi, Prussia!"

" What!" Prussia snapped turning around to be met with Spain's startled gaze.

"Uhh...you called for my awesomeness?" Prussia said.

"Yeah... are you alright mi amigo?"

"Awesome! What else would I be?" Prussia said. Spain shrugged. "Anyway what did you need from the awesome me?"

"Oh...um let me think" the Spaniard said trying to remember what he was going to ask.

"Oh yeah! Did you ever find what Germany took from you?" Spain asked. Prussia had no idea what to say. After his failed plans of trying to confront Ludwig and a month in which Ludwig avoided him he went on to plan C. He had called Spain a few weeks ago to ask him how to break in a safe. More importantly how to break into Germany's personal safe. He only knew of a few people who could crack a safe and Spain was one of them. Spain taught him how to crack a safe over the phone since Ludwig took something of Gilbert's and he needed it back, so the Spaniard had happily agreed to help. Only that really wasn't the reason why. Prussia didn't find anything that really was evidence. All he found was a paper with numbers on it, a book, a gun, and nothing else really fascinating, but he had a clue about where to find evidence. There was a key wrapped in a piece of paper that had a location written on it. Sadly Prussia didn't have time to look for what it was (especially with his boss breathing down his neck, to actually work) so he needed to have someone else follow up on it...

"...Yeah...I had no trouble….by the way have you seen England anywhere" Prussia said.

"No I don't think I have…by the way what was it that he took again?"

"Ummm...this" Prussia said pulling out his phone and showing him a picture.

"Is that...Austria?" Spain said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah specs sure tried to hide this picture, but no one can hide anything from the awesome Prussia! Kesesesesesese!"

"Fusososososo! That's great! You need to get me a copy por favor?"

"Well, since you helped put the awesome me and because this picture is awesome black mail I'll make sure to send you a copy for free," Prussia said patting Spain on the back.

"Whoa...seriously?! Gracias amigo!" Spain said in wide-eyed excitement.

"It's the least the awesome me can do. Well my awesome presence is needed elsewhere," Prussia said turning to leave with a little wave.

"Oh wait...I wanted to say siento amigo ...about what happened in the meeting. Romano was really out of line with what he said to you...and to Alemania. Don't worry though I talked to Romano about his behavior," Spain said with a serious look.

"Yeah...don't worry about it Spain, it's okay," Prussia said.

"No it's not amigo. I haven't seen your hermano anywhere but when you see him tell him I'm sorry. No one wants to be reminding of that time I'm sure, especially him," Spain said.

"I'll let him know. Thanks," Prussia said.

"No problem amigo! Hasta luego!" Spain said with a wave over his shoulder as he walked in the other direction leaving Prussia alone in the hallway. That reminded him that he needed to go and find Ludwig to wherever he ran off too, but first he had something else he needed to do.

-o.o/\o.o-

Ludwig's head was in his hands. He was sitting in a random hallway. He had no idea of where he was in the building, or of what time it was. As soon as the break was called he had to leave he couldn't stand to be in there another minute. Especially after everything that transpired in the conference room. Ludwig looked down at his shaking hands. His emotions were in turmoil a part of him was filled with sorrow, another part hurt, and the last part...relieved.

He wasn't sure why, maybe it's because he knew that a lot of people in there still hated him, or had a strong dislike of him. He didn't want to be liked, someone like him didn't deserve to be liked by anyone, as a friend, co-worker, or anything. He didn't deserve to be here. He didn't deserve to be a country. He had let so many people down countless times whether as a nation or as a human. Ludwig had let his people down, more than once. He had let his fellow nations down more than once. He had let his friends down.

"Bruder?"

And he had let his family down.

Ludwig looked up and met Gilbert's eyes. A harsh pain of guilt and self-hatred went through him as he thought of Prussia's face when Romano mentioned his dissolving. Ludwig remembered when he was told of the agreement to dissolve Prussia. Gilbert didn't say a word to him when they signed the agreement, he didn't even spare a glance towards Ludwig that day. He turned around and walked away, and it was the last Ludwig saw of him until the wall went down.

"...ight?"

"What?" Germany asked not knowing what Prussia said.

"Are you alright, West. You don't look too awesome right now," Prussia said scrutinizing Germany.

"Ja, I'm fine," Germany said as Prussia offered him a hand and helped pull the German man off the ground and into a standing position.

"I've been looking for you for about twenty minutes," Prussia said.

"It's already been twenty minutes?" Germany asked. It felt like he had only been sitting there for five.

"Ja, you're lucky Francy-pants called lunch early. So we have two hours to kill," Prussia said.

"Ja..." Germany trailed off. "Listen...bruder, I think I'm going to leave the meeting and go back home. I haven't been feeling well," Germany said.

"Are you sure West?" Germany paused for a minute thinking over whether to leave or not.

"Ja...I'm not going to be needed at today's meeting anyway," Germany said.

"Okay...you're going to miss my awesome presentation though! I added so many awesome things to it," Prussia said, as the German gave him a look that told him not to change everything back the way it was and to not screw anything up.

"Fine I won't change anything…Well, I was just checking on you, because I'm that awesome of a bruder. I'll see you at home though, and feel better West!...Oh, wait before you go. You know what will make you feel better? This!" Prussia said producing a photo from his pocket.

"Not now, Gilbert, show it to me later I think I just want to go home," Germany grumbled.

"Okay then. You'll see the awesome me and this awesome picture later!" Prussia said walking off.

Germany started walking toward the exit, he felt better now that he didn't have to go back in there, but that didn't stop his emotions. Ludwig felt his ears ring as a headache overcame him as he thought about everything that happened in the conference room, and all the times that he had been told he was hated. His arm flared up in pain.

He was a monster.

He was the devil.

He was a mistake.

He shouldn't be here.

Ludwig's stomach dropped and he went into the nearest restroom suddenly sick to his stomach.

-•_•-

_**********The next day in the countryside of Germany*********_

"So why exactly are we doing this again?" America asked from the passenger's seat in the car that England was currently driving. England didn't even know why the other nation was here.

"Because, I owe Prussia a favor...bloody wanker," England said mumbling the last part. The main reason why America was here was because he didn't leave England alone at all yesterday; and, happened to hear Prussia asking England for a favor which resulted in the American proclaiming how it was his duty as a hero to help a 'damsel in distress'.

"Why'd you owe him a favor?" America asked looking even more confused.

"Uhhhh...hehe... no reason," England lied. To be honest he didn't owe Prussia a favor. Prussia was blackmailing him. He wasn't exactly sure what he needed to do all he knew was that Prussia needed him to go find something that Germany had hidden.

_"Why the bloody hell did ever agree to go drinking with that bastard! If any of the pictures he has of me ever come out I'd be finished,"_ England thought.

"Well at least Prussia isn't blackmailing you like he is Austria," America laughed.

"What, are you blabbering about?"

"Dude! You haven't seen the picture? Prussia has been posting this picture of Austria all over the web. I mean it's on Facebook, Twitter, Prussia's blog, and everywhere! It's hilarious! It's probably the greatest picture I've ever seen! Here!" America said as he thrust his iPone into England's hands to show him the picture of Austria. England looked down at the picture.

"That can't be...well...blimey...that is Austria," England said as he started laughing.

"So from the directions that Prussia has given me we should pull over here somewhere and get out to begin our expedition," England said. As he pulled the car to the side of the road where woods surrounded on both sides and parked it.

"Alright!" America shouted throwing the door open and jumping out of the car. "I've been waiting for this all day!" America shouted from outside of the car as he put on a fedora hat. "I'll find what Prussia needs since the hero always know where it's at!"

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" England asked as he got out of the car. All the sudden music met his ears, a theme song of sorts.

_Crack!_

"What the bloody hell is that? And why are you wearing a fedora?" England asked.

"Oh it's my phone. It's this app that I have, it plays the Indian Jones theme song and cracks a whip," America said bragging. "Besides I'm Indiana Jones right now, who is better at retrieving lost artifacts than him?" America said.

England opened up his mouth to argue with him, but decided the last thing he wanted was to argue with America especially when they had to go and find only God knows what.

"Anyway let's …" England said.

"It's this way!" America shouted! _Crack! _He took off running into the woods wearing a fedora, a satchel, and playing that app on his phone while laughing like a maniac.

"America! You bloody wanker get back here!" England yelled a he took off running into the woods.

_********************4 hours later in a woods in the countryside of Germany******************_

"I'm hungry," America whined.

"You ate two hours ago!" England said. The American packed a bunch of Big Macs in his satchel instead of packing something useful in it, like a compass, or a map.

"Dude my phone is almost dead," America whined.

"Maybe it's because you've been playing that stupid app for hours! Or maybe it's because you keep sending out all these twits!" England shouted.

"Dude, twits? They're called tweets," America said.

"I don't care what they are you're a twit for tweeting!" England shouted.

"Dude calm down," England said.

"I'm not going to calm down we've been walking in this forest for hours because you ran off, and you had no idea where you were even going!" England shouted. They walked in silence for a while.

"Sorry…" America mumbled. "It's going to get dark out soon Iggy."

"You aren't scared are you?" England asked.

"No!" America said getting defensive.

"Look I think a clearing is coming up soon, maybe we can figure out where we are," England said. They walked through the last few trees and ended up in the clearing.

"Hey there's out car!" America said pointing in front of them.

"What the bloody hell!" England looked up and saw their car. He looked at the woods behind their car where they entered and then looked at the woods behind him which they came out of. How the hell did that happen.

"See I told you a hero always know where they're going! Ahahahaha!" America shouted.

"Anyway let's go and actually look for where this thing is buried," England said.

_******************1 ½ hours later*****************_

"Are you going to help me at all!" England said.

"I'm the one holding the light!"

"You can still help me dig," England said. They had finally found the location of where whatever it was Prussia needed was buried. England couldn't help but feel annoyed. The sun went down about twenty minutes ago and retrieving this wasn't supposed to take that long. Of course if America didn't go charging in the completely opposite direction they wouldn't have gotten lost and it wouldn't have taken forever to find whatever it was.

"Well you help me dig already!" England said.

"Fine," America sighed as he grabbed a shovel and jumped in the hole that England was currently digging in.

"Stop throwing dirt on me you bloody wanker!" England shouted.

"I'm not throwing dirt on you!"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes, you are," England said.

"Nu-uh" America said.

"Do you really have to act so childish!" England retorted.

"I'm not acting childish!"

"Yes, you are!" England said.

_Thunk!_

"Dude I think we hit something," America said.

"Really..?" England replied sarcastically. They quickly finished digging up the box and America lifted it out of the ground. It was an older looking box that was still covered in some dirt. It had a giant old lock on it and was about the size of a moving box.

"I wonder what's in it," England said.

"You don't think it's anything bad…..do you?" America asked.

"Like what….?" England said

"Like…..a head?...or a murder weapon? or…a curse" America said slowly scaring himself more.

"Nothing like that would be in a box," England said.

"Then what would?" America asked. England paused to think about it. Well…..he did have a point.

"Bloody hell, stop imagining all of these stupid scenarios! Let's just get this box in the trunk and give it to Prussia," England said.

"I still think there's a head in it," America said.

_Bang!_

"Awesome you finally got it," Prussia cheered. They were currently standing in a conference room near Prussia's office.

"By the way, you said this was Germany's right? Shouldn't we be somewhere that he won't randomly come in and look," England asked.

"No, West never comes to this part of the building, much less leave his office," Prussia said.

"So do you have any idea what's in the box?" America asked.

"Maybe, I'm not exactly sure," Prussia said.

"It's not a head is it," America asked.

"Bloody hell not this again," England whispered.

"Kesesesesesesesesesesesesese sese! I sure hope not!" Prussia said leaving America with a horrified gaze. As he turned the box to open it he stopped and gave a puzzled look.

"Hmmmmmmm I guess this key is for something else," Prussia said putting a key that he pulled out back in his pocket.

"Yeah! For something else!" America said giving an awkward little laugh. Prussia and England gave America an odd look. England face palmed. There was a lock on it, but because of how little patience the American had he took a shovel and broke the lock of. England had to fight with him for over an hour to make sure he didn't open the box. It wasn't there property and it would be wrong to intrude on someone's life like that.

Prussia opened the lid of the box and he along with England and America looked in the box.

"I didn't expect that to be in there," America said.

"Neither did I," Prussia said looking confusedly at the box. In the box there were documents, little trinkets, and pictures, but not the ones that Prussia had been expecting. The picture on top was one of Germany dressed in his SS uniform, taking aim with his gun shooting a Jew, part of the Einsatzgruppen.

_************************Countryside of Nazi occupied Poland, 1940******************_

_Germany looked at his watch. They had already been here for about two hours. Germany looked over to them digging._

"_Beeilen Sie jüdische schwein!" one of the soldiers yelled as he hit an elderly man in the back with the butt of his gun. The soldier continued walking around yelling at them all to finish digging. He watched as a middle aged woman helped the elder stand up. He sent her a grateful look and continued to dig. She continued to dig as well, and Germany saw that she had two little kids hugging her around the waist. The little boy looked up and met eyes with Germany. Ludwig's throat closed up and his chest felt tight as he turned his head and looked back down at his watch. _

_There was so much sorrow in the boy's eyes; it was as though he knew that the holes they were digging were to soon be their shallow graves. It was sad that such a young life would end so soon. Ludwig closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He couldn't think of them like that. He wasn't allowed to think of them as people. He couldn't. No matter how much they looked the same. They weren't. They were less than dirt, and he was the purest of Aryans, even though it never felt that way. He had to believe it._

_He had to believe, since these beliefs had helped his people. They had saved him and many others from starvation and death. He felt sick in his beliefs but as long as he didn't let his emotions interfere he was fine. As long as he kept his mind clear, and reminded himself that he had to obey._

"_Das ist genug! Richten Sie sich entlang der Kante des Lochs!" he yelled. The job that his boss had given to him was one that he despised. It made him hate himself. Going around and mercilessly killing. He couldn't stand it. He didn't let it show but it bothered him._

_It bothered him in the second before he pulled the trigger. It was the moment he was told to go to another town. It was in the brief second of him giving a salute, and it was in the quiet moments when he was by himself. Those moments made him sick, they made him want to scream and claw his hair out. They made him want to run away. He hated how obedient he was. How he blindly followed orders to kill people. How he would not hesitate because his boss had asked him to._

_He checked his gun and he lined up with the other soldiers in his squad. He looked at the people that were lined up. Parents were holding their children to shield them, some people were standing with tears coming down his face, and some were saying their last prayers hoping for last minute forgiveness. Ludwig knew he would never get that forgiveness._

"_Bereit!" He picked up his gun._

_Because no matter how much he didn't want to do this_

"_Ziel!"he took his aim._

_He wouldn't never defy because….._

"_Feuer!"_

_He was the perfect soldier._

_Bang!_

**Okay so I'm done with this chapter. It took me a few days to type this because it was on my iPod. I like to think this was my longest chapter, but it's kinda hard to tell from my iPod. I have a few things to say. The first is the historical references:**

**The ****Senkaku islands dispute. This happened months ago. It was a big dispute basically how I wrote their fight is what is going on. Basically they are both trying to lay claim to some islands and a few riots broke out and there was some Japanese anti-sentiment going on.**

**So WW2 is another thing mentioned…obviously**

**The German- Italian alliance after WW2.**

**Guernica- basically before WW2 during the Spanish civil war Germany was an ally of a side in the war and they dropped bombs on this town in northern Spain during a celebration in the middle of the day. No one is sure how many people died. Some historians say it was around the 400 but the town says a little over 1,000 people were killed.**

**The atomic bombs that were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki**

**Also post war Germany and dissolving of Prussia**

**So as for other things the insults that were thrown, and translation.**

**Galanterie s'il vous plait-Excuse me please**

**Rìběn quǎn- Japanese dog**

**xiǎo nánrén-Small man**

**pìgu- ass**

**fēngkuáng de húndàn- insane bastard**

**Pobre-poor**

**Siento- sorry**

**Hasta luego- see you later**

**Bruder- brother**

**Beeilen Sie jüdische schwein-Hurry up you Jewish pig**

**Das ist genug! Richten Sie sich entlang der Kante des Lochs-That's enough. Line up along the edge of the hole**

**Bereit-Ready**

**Aim- Ziel**

**Fire-Feuer**

**I think these are the right translations, I'm not too sure if they aren't let me know and I'll fix them. Anyway the insults were a low blow, saying you have no honor or no place is an insult in Japan (or at least that's what I looked up) also anything dealing with the Nazi party has been outlawed in Germany so I think anyone calling Germany a Nazi would be a low blow. Also I made Spain have a serious moment. I love ditzy funny Spain, but a once in a while serious one is a good one. **

**So if anyone is confused about the end of this chapter. Basically Prussia blackmailed England into finding something Germany hid, and America came since he wouldn't leave England alone. Also Germany blew up at Italy and yelled at him, so that's why they aren't really talking right now.**

**Anyway there are only a few more chapters left. Three actually...if everything goes right. I get my computer back soon, so we'll see what happens with it. As for the ending it will be a twist surprise ending that no one sees coming, at least I hope not…I told my one friend about this story and she is reading it and she knows how it's going to end and she called me a bastard. So that's the type of ending we're dealing with. **

**So because this chapter is so long…..at least I think it is, and because it was such a pain in the ass to type on my iPod everyone should review and really let me know what they think. Also I'm already starting on the next chapter because I'm sick and can't really do anything. So please review! Please! I want to know what everyone thinks about this chapter! Thanks!**

**REVIEW!**

**Also if you guys could let me know how I'm doing as a writer, like if you guys like my story and if you would like me to write another story when this one is done.**

**But...review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! It's only been about a while since I've last updated. I have my computer back at least….. I don't know though if this chapter will be as long as the last one. Anyway a lot of stuff is going to be explained in this chapter and the next; also this chapter will be really emotional…so DIE OF FEELS! Lol just kidding. Also THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed and liked my story it means so much to me! Really it does!**

**Please read and enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia in any way shape of form!**

"What is all this?" America asked as he looked in the box. Prussia didn't answer he just looked at the box in disbelief for a few seconds, before he started shuffling through the box removing various documents and pictures.

"It's the evidence that we never had," England said locking eyes with the American as they looked at some of the documents. Prussia stopped shuffling and looked at the two other nations questionably.

"After World War Two, when we were deciding the punishment for the Axis powers many of the Allies where set on giving Germany the punishment he deserved. Unfortunately….we never could find any real documentation of what he did during the war. There were a few things, but never found anything that could give him the punishment that many people wanted him to have…which was the dissolving of Germany. We did ask Italy though. But he refused to tell us about anything Germany did, because he didn't want to get Germany in trouble. So because our witness didn't make a statement and because we didn't find evidence on Germany giving support or committing any crimes we couldn't punish him. We however, did find documents with you doing that. This," England said as he grabbed a document out of the chest," is the only reason why your country was dissolved and Germany was not."

Prussia looked at the documents and seemed to be in deep thought. He shook his head "This isn't right," Prussia murmured.

"What do you mean it isn't right?" England asked. Prussia didn't answer but just kept looking through the documents and the pictures searching for something. He started removing them to get to the bottom of the box

"What are you looking for dude?" America asked.

"…Nothing," Prussia said not really listening to their question.

"Chap what is it that you needed? It's not like we're going to go to Germany and ask him where it is…."he looked at America," well at least half of us won't."

"Hey!" America interjected.

Prussia stopped looking and stared into space as though debating whether to trust them. He heaved a sigh. "Swear that you won't say anything. To anyone?" Prussia looked at them with a serious expression that they had never seen.

"I swear," England said.

"I pinky swear dude, in fact cross my heart and hope to die," America said.

Prussia glared at them for a few seconds as to see if they were being true to their word.

"I'm looking for what really happened during the war, because I know that West is hiding something," Prussia said.

"Well what could he be hiding?" England asked.

"What happened to him. What his boss did to him…you see a few months ago I came home and West was passed out on the couch and…." Prussia sighed not knowing to tell the truth," well….on his wrist there was a tattoo like the ones given to occupants at the death camps," Prussia said solemnly.

America and England looked at each other. "Lad…..are you sure that it was-" England began.

"I'm positive. I know what I saw. I guarantee that it was a tattoo that was given to him because of that!" Prussia said.

"I'm not saying I doubt you! But are you sure that it was from a camp. It could have been a tattoo that he got as a memoir of all the people in the camps. Just because he had that doesn't necessarily mean that he was in one…."England said.

"I know what the real ones look like. I remember from when you took me to a camp to show me what they had been doing. His tattoo looks exactly like the ones that they had, and I found a picture of him! In the camps! Not only that but I've been trying to remember if I have ever seen Lud wearing a short-sleeved shirt and I can't remember him wearing one since World War Two, not only that but he doesn't really own any short-sleeved shirts. I asked about all of this and he didn't respond. If it was just a memoir he would have told me it was instead he denied it, he denied everything and has been avoiding me since. It would also explain so much to me….it would really tell me why I couldn't find him before the war ended, why his name isn't listed in any military documents after 1943 and why he took so long to come back home after the war ended," Prussia said.

England and America processed everything that Prussia had just said. America looked down and went back to fiddling and looking through everything that was in the box.

"If any of that happened don't you think Germany would have told one of us? Or at least tell us what happened?" England asked.

"The thing is…I don't know if he would. With the position he was in, and I raised Luddy so I know him better than anyone else. If he is hurt or something bad happens to him, he doesn't tell anyone because he thinks it makes him weak," Prussia said.

England looked down. He put his hand on Prussia's arm. "Don't worry…we'll help you find out what happened." England said.

"Yeah bro, we'll totally help you! Besides everybody has been through something bad, we need to show Germany that everyone's here for him! It's a hero's duty to make sure everyone is happy!" America said. Prussia gave a small smile and a chuckle.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with America," England said.

"Thanks it's extremely awesome of you guys. Un-awesomely though I'm back at square one with all of this," Prussia said giving the box a death glare.

"Well there could be something interesting here! Like ummmmmm…not this…or this-" America said shifting through the box.

"Don't worry-"

"-or this-"

"-we'll find something to go on," England said.

"or this…..hey! Cool a compass!" America said pulling out a compass.

"You stupid wanker! Stop getting distracted we're looking for actual clues," England yelled as Prussia started laughing at them.

"It doesn't work anyway," America pouted as he continued fiddling with the compass.

England rolled his eyes while mumbling 'bloody American' "Anyway," he looked at Prussia "Shall we?" he gestured to the box.

"Shit," America said followed by the sound of glass hitting the ground followed by the clang of some metal.

"What did you break," England said.

"Nothing…..the compass…..actually" America said as he was holding the metal casing of it since the glass tope with the arrow seemed to pop off.

Prussia bent down to pick up the pieces but paused….."What's this?" he asked. There was a small golden key.

"Hey no wonder why the thing didn't work," America said. "See I didn't break it!" he said bragging to England.

"It's a key, but I wonder to where," England asked.

"Beats me," Prussia shrugged," I looked for everything in our house that needs a key and this doesn't look like it would fit anything in our house," Prussia said.

America grabbed the key. "Hey let's just go ask Germany!" America said as he started for the door. In a second Prussia kicked a chair in the Americans way and England tripped him which resulted in America tumbling over a chair and landing face first into the floor.

"Okay…..so that was a bad idea…."America said from the floor.

"Maybe we should just leave him here," England said.

"If we do he might end up telling someone, or worse running into West," Prussia paled. "Besides he also found the key, so why not bring him" Prussia said shrugging.

"Brilliant," England said watching as America tried to get up but kept tripping.

Prussia, America, and England walked into the small post office building looking around. This was where they're search had led them.

It took them forever to get there. They had spent about an hour trying to figure out what the key would be to. Of course England had figured out it would be a key to a post office box. The question was which one. For a while they argued about where to go, then America got hungry so they stopped for food, and England yelled at America for eating so much. Eventually they started their search again but were getting nowhere. Prussia was starting to regret asking England and America to come along when they continued fighting for about an hour so Prussia argued with England about arguing with America. During that time a mailman seemed to of walked by and America walked up and asked them if they knew where the key belonged to. The mailman did which led them here.

The building wasn't very large and the decor of the building seemed old.

They all walked up to the counter. "Excuse me," England said to the young woman working the counter.

"Yes, may I help you," she said with a smile.

"We need to get into the box that this key belongs to," America said pushing England out of the way and giving the girl a charming smile.

"Oh…..uhmmm sure," she said with a small giggle. "I'll be right back," she said with a smile.

"What was that for," England said.

"What?" America asked.

"You know what! Why did you push me out of the way!"

"Don know," America said.

"What do you mean you don't know! There's an explanation for everything!"

"Not EVERYTHING!" America said.

"Of course there is! Why did you push me out of the way are you so full of yourself that you couldn't let me do the talking!?"England said getting even angrier.

"Well it's my job as the hero to lead the group, and leading the group means doing the talking!" America said striking a hero pose.

"Why you bloody-"

"For the love of Fritz! You two are giving me a headache! You both are so un-awesome and acting worse than little kids! If you argue one more time you will suffer the wrath of the all mighty Prussia!" Prussia said trying not to shout. Both America and England stopped talking and started sulking. They stood waiting in silence for about ten minutes before the lady from before came back out of a door near the counter.

"Ummmm…..excuse me," she spoke to them. "If you wouldn't mind following me there's someone that would like to speak with you about the stuff you are trying to access in the box." The three gave each other uneasy glances. Prussia gave the woman a nod and they silently followed her into a back room. She gave them a smile before closing the door and leaving them alone.

"Dude, what do you think is in the box….? You don't think it's a head to you?" America asked.

"BLOODY HELL NOT THIS AGAIN! DO YOU HONESTLY THI-" England stopped yelling when Prussia hit him square across the face.

"AHAHAHAHAHA-OUCH" America said rubbing the back of his head.

Prussia opened his mouth most likely to yell at both of them to be prepared to suffer the wrath of Prussia, but the door opened. In walked a very old man. He hardly had any hair, and was wearing glasses, even though they probably didn't do much for his sight. He was hunched over and was walking with a can. In his other had there was a wooden box, that seemed aged but well taken care of and was around the size of the one they had just found only slightly smaller.

"Take a seat," the man suggested gesturing to the table in the room. America, England, and Prussia all sat down on one side of the table. "I've been waiting for a while for someone to come for this," he said with a small smile, "I've made sure that it has been well taken care of, and that no one has looked into it. So are descendants of the man who owns this box?"

The three looked at each other. "Yeah….we sure are! We're…uhhhhh….his grandchildren. Yeah! We never got to know him to well though….so….hehe" America said with a smile giving the man a thumbs up trying not to make his lie to obvious.

"Well…..that's good to hear," the man said making his way to the table and putting the box on it and sitting in a chair across from them. "You may be wondering why I wanted to give this to you personally, right?" he asked. They looked at each other and gave small little shrugs. "Well it's because when I first received this, I vowed to look over it since I not only owe this man my life, but my family's. I never have had the chance to thank him so watching over this," the man said patting the box," and then letting whoever claims this know how great of a man he is. Letting you all," he said with a found look on his face," know how great of a person you are related to is the least I can do." The man said.

The three nations sat there unsure of what to say, or what he was even talking about.

"Excuse me sir, but you said he saved your life. Pray tell us, how did he save your life?"

"You see, during World War Two, Germany wasn't a good place to live in if you were a Jew, and that's exactly what my family and I are. We knew it wouldn't be much time before the army rounded us up, but he came to my family, and a few others, in the middle of the night. He helped us escape and avoid the horrible fate that many others had to suffer," the man said with a sad smile. "We owed him so much but I've never gotten a chance to see him and thank him personally for everything that he has done for me and the others that he saved."

"He really did that?" America asked with wide eyes. The man just shook his head yes. They all sat there, was that right? Did Germany really go against his leader like that during World War Two? That wasn't right. Nations never…_ever_….went against their bosses. It was taboo to go against them. Only in extreme situations when the personification could no longer handle what their bosses were asking...but that only happened in extreme situations… and back then was an extreme situation.

"How come you never got to thank him?" Prussia asked. "Didn't he drop off this stuff?"

"No….he didn't. A woman came in his stead, almost a year after the war, when I came back home and started working here. She asked me to hold this on his behalf." Prussia looked a little confused a woman? Who would that be? Ludwig didn't talk to women. Heck, he hardly talked with his people really, except his boss and when it was necessary for him. He also didn't talk to any female humans…..or personifications…well he didn't talk to women personifications enough to be friendly with them and have them deliver something like this. It would have to be someone he trusted and knew would never break a promise….someone who Ludwig could trust….practically family, and there is only one person, one woman, who really treats Ludwig like family.

"I know it's most likely been a while and you might not remember her, but what did she look like?" Prussia asked hoping that his suspicion wasn't right.

"Well….I can't remember her face to well…..but I know she was beautiful, and her eyes were extremely exquisite. If I remember the color….." the man closed his eyes in concentration trying to remember," I believe they were….green."

Prussia knew exactly who he was talking about, and he felt shocked, and slightly betrayed.

_**Countryside of Nazi occupied Poland Late 1940**_

_The gun that was holding Ludwig's hand was shaking. Over the past months it started shaking whenever he pointed a gun at the people he was supposed to kill. It was easy to ignore at first but it was getting harder and harder to ignore, as it was to ignore the doubts that filled his mind about his boss's views, but it didn't matter to him. He had to continue his mission of murder, even though he was slowly murdering himself. His heart would contradict his mind screaming at him to stop as he brain made him pull the trigger. He was walking near a line of insanity, and he did not want to cross it but the path he was on was leading right past it and to a place where he would no longer recognize himself where he would turn into the full monster that his boss was wanting him to become. It was already bothering him. When he was by himself how he would the weight of cold-blooded murder on his shoulder, or how he would sometimes het their blood on him and he could never fully wash it off. _

_Ludwig shivered as he finished loading his gun. He walked to the house that one of the soldiers in his squad pointed out for him to dispose of the 'scum' that lived there. Ludwig kicked in the door, and saw the family crouching in the corner of their tiny house. Ludwig grabbed his gun taking aim as he walked up to them. The family was a small one. There was a mother, two sons around four and seven, and an older sister around twelve. He knew there probably wasn't a father; he most likely died trying to protect his country from the invasion. The mother was trying to spread herself out and protect them as much as she could. The mother started right at him. She knew what was to come she started Ludwig down looking right into his eyes. _

_Ludwig's hand started shaking._

_She wasn't responding the way most people in her position would. He had been doing this for a while. Most people would bow their heads for last minute forgiveness,_

_They would cry,_

_They would plead and beg,_

_They would ask for their family or children to be spared,_

_They would ask for their lives to be spared,_

_They would try to bargain,_

_And they would curse him. Call him a monster, a devil, an emotionless being, they would tell him to rot in hell, they told him that the devil was sickened by him, and he knew it to be true. Who could look at mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, children, infants, and kill them without batting an eye._

_But this woman in front of him looked at him different. She had courage in her eye. That she was not afraid to die._

_The things that bothered Ludwig the most though was what wasn't in her eyes. Anger and disgust. There was none in her eyes. She held none for the man. Instead Ludwig saw understanding, as though she knew he didn't want to do this, and that he was just following orders and beliefs that he didn't fully believe._

_His hand was shaking even worse._

_He didn't have to do this. He was Ludwig, a nation. But sometimes a nation had to defy and do what they thought was best for them…..and their people. Ludwig knew exactly what he had to do._

"_Get up," he said lowering his gun. The woman looked shocked for a moment, but she quickly stood up with her children. "Follow me," Ludwig said quickly as he walked out their front door with them following behind him. He ushered them in front of him and started directing them to the woods that was a few houses over from theirs._

"_Where are you going?" one of the soldiers from the squad said as he stopped Ludwig. Luckily for Ludwig he was quick on his feet, and he had been around all these brain washed sadists for so long._

"_I'm taking them to the woods….it's less trouble for me to clean up the mess they will make when I have to kill them. Besides they don't deserve to have the luxury of dying in their own home," Ludwig said with hatred that was mostly directed at the soldier who was smiling in pleasure._

"_Go, ahead," he laughed," those Jewish pigs deserve what they get," he sneered at the mother and leered at the girl. _

_Ludwig clicked his heels and turned away not sparing the soldier a second glance as he went into the forest with the family in front of him. After about ten minutes of walking Ludwig ordered them to stop. He picked up his gun the older girl screamed._

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Her mother put a hand over her mouth as the eldest daughter was crying and the two younger boys put their faces in their mothers and sister's skirts._

_The mother looked at Ludwig as he put his gun away. _

"_I only have a few moments before I have to return and I can only say this once," he said as he pulled out money and a blank piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. "If you walk a few miles east and then go south for a mile. Follow the road until you reach the nearest city. This should be enough money to get you to a safe place, and if anyone, especially from the army questions you give them this note," Ludwig said as he wrote a quick note with his signature. No one would question it with his name and signature. He was well known being a topped ranked officer, and having close relations with the führer. Even if they did, and questioned him about it, he would confirm that he had given them permission to pass through._

_Ludwig repeated quick directions to the woman about where to go and where to avoid making it easy for her and her family. After he told her the right route to go the woman looked at him in shock. _

"_Do you understand?" Ludwig asked her as he gave her the money he had. She looked at him in shock as she gave him a nod. _

"_Good," Ludwig said as he turned away and quickly walked back to the town. He barely heard her say thank you. _

_As soon as Ludwig broke through the forest he saw the soldier that questioned him earlier._

_He gave a smile that made Ludwig sick came up and patted him on the back, "That was a good call on your part. They got what they deserved, and I have to say the manner you handled it was exactly what this country needs. To show no mercy," he smiled happily at Ludwig. "I guarantee that you not only made this country proud but the führer. I'm happy to serve beside someone that truly believes in the perfection of the German race," he said standing up taller and getting lost in his thoughts of how superior he was. "We are going to have fun," he sent a devilish grin, "Well we have more work to do," he smirked before walking away._

_Ludwig glared at him as he continued walking away looking through more houses. Ludwig felt absolute disgust for the man. However he wasn't like that man he was the opposite. Ludwig was not going to go down this path of insanity anymore. He was taking a stand, no matter what it cost him he would do whatever he could to make sure he didn't go down the path he had been traveling. He knew what he was doing and there would be no turning back; that if he was caught there would be major consequences if anyone found out he would most likely be killed. But this was what was best for his people, all of them. He would to whatever it takes to make sure that he didn't become what his 'precious' führer wanted him to be. _

_Because he would not become a monster._

Prussia set the newly acquired box on the sitting room in his house. "You guys can take a seat, as long as you don't be completely un-awesome and start fighting," Prussia said glaring at America and England.

"I promise!" America said as Prussia opened up the wooden box that they got from the station and started removing things for them to look through recognizing some of the documents missing from his government's inventory.

"Are you sure that we should be looking through that stuff here?" England asked. "What if Germany walks though the door?" England asked as he walked into the living room while Germany's dog Franz lazily followed England. Berlitz was sleeping underneath the coffee table in the middle of the sitting room, Kuschel was trying to play tug o' war with America, and the other dogs were most likely in the kitchen or somewhere else. Prussia looked at Franz as he walked right behind England following him. How he could see England Prussia had no idea, he could never tell if that dog's eyes were open or not.

"No, Lud shouldn't be home," Prussia said pulling everything out.

"Are you sure it's almost five o'clock," England asked once more looking around a little nervously.

"Yea…Ludwig's at work, so he probably won't be home until really late. He goes to work early and stays late, he hardly comes home. We don't really see much of each other, or talk much," Prussia said.

"Oh…." England said.

England sat down next to America who was still messing with Germany's dog. Franz plopped his head on England lap. England looked confused and tried to move the dogs head but failed.

"Can you help me get this dog off of me? He's starting to drool!" England said to Prussia.

"The dogs don't listen to me, they only listen to my un-awesome brother. Besides that means he likes you…I think," Prussia said.

"You think, what do you mean you think?"

"Well, he did that before to Austria, and then the next time Austria came Franz ran at him and completely knocked him down. He laid on him and didn't move until Germany got home and moved him. Specs was stuck under him for a little over two hours," Prussia said with a laugh. "That's why Franz is my favorite one of Germany's dogs; he's the only one that is awesome." England looked a little scared at the thought of being trapped under the giant dog.

"So what exactly do you think all of this is?" America asked as he picked up Germany's small dog and put him in his lap.

"I have no idea, but what do you think of what that guy said?" Prussia said looking at England and America.

"I don't know what to make of it…it wouldn't be the first time that a nation has rebelled against their leader," England said.

"Why wouldn't Germany tell anyone though?" America looked a little confused. "I mean if he was going against his leader why didn't he tell us, I mean we could have helped him and ended the war early," America said referring to Germany contacting the Allied powers for help.

"It would've been too hard to during the war, besides all of us thought of him as an enemy if we saw him we would have attacked him without a second thought," England said knowing the Allies wouldn't have shown mercy. They all seemed to be thinking of why Germany wouldn't tell anyone that he had been helping Jews escape.

"I wonder when his boss found out," Prussia said. America and England both grunted in agreement. "That would make sense to why he had that tattoo on his arm," Prussia said as England nodded in agreement.

"I cleared most of those camps, though. I didn't see him in any of them," America said after a while a little confused. "Besides he would have been too weak to really escape if he had harsh treatment.

"He could have snuck away," Prussia said.

"I don't know about that, not only would he have most likely been injured but we searched everywhere for him once the war was over. He wouldn't have gotten far without one of us sensing him, and tracking him down. That or one of our soldiers stopping him" England said.

"Not necessarily…..I think he had help," Prussia said.

"From who?" America asked confused.

_Ding! Dong!_

The doorbell rang. Prussia stood up and walked to the door and opened it. _'Speak of the devil'_ he thought. Hungary stood in front of him.

"What do you need from the awesome me!" Prussia said to her.

"Look this will just be quick! I came on behalf of Austria, I need that picture you have of him back. It's embarrassing and he refuses to play the piano or talk to anyone because he is so embarrassed," Hungary said.

"I'll consider it, but first you need to do a favor for me," Prussia said.

"No," she said with a glare.

"Please! Don't be un-awesome! Besides it's not that bad! It's important!" Prussia said whining a bit.

"It's probably something idiotic and stupid! Just like you! Just give that picture back to me!" Hungary said getting angry.

"No."

Hungary pulled out her frying pan and was getting prepared to hit him.

"Don't!" Prussia said holding up his hands to protect himself. "It's about West! I need help! There's something I need to talk to you about with him!" Prussia closed his eyes hoping to not get hit.

After no impact came Prussia slowly opened his eyes. Hungary had put her frying pan away and was looking at Prussia a little worriedly. "Is he okay? Is something wrong?" she asked with a little panic.

"Can you come inside? I'll tell you about what's going on," Prussia said as Hungary walked in. Prussia closed the door and walked with her into the sitting room.

Hungary walked into the living room confused as she saw England and America sitting there, but she froze when she saw the box sitting on the coffee table.

"Where did you get that?" she asked Prussia in a small voice.

"From this old dude, he didn't really know much about it though," America said. Prussia escorted her over to the couch and she sat down.

"He said that a woman dropped it off, and we were hoping that you could tell us more about it," Prussia said looking at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I have to go," Hungary said as she tried to walk out the door.

"Hungary wait, please," Prussia said grabbing her before she walked out the door. She paused and looked at Prussia.

"Just hear me out," Prussia said as he walked her back to the couch and sat her down. He explained to her everything that had been going on lately. How months ago he saw the tattoo, how he approached Ludwig, and his strange behavior afterwards. He talked about how Ludwig was avoiding him, the box that England and America had found, and how the box on the coffee table came to be in their possession.

"So, could you tell us more about what happened?"

Hungary looked down and fiddled with her hands in her lap. A sad look came across her face, "I don't know if I can," she said sadly.

"It would really help us," England said, "It could also help Germany in the long run." She looked up at him uncertainly.

"It would mean a lot to me it I knew what happened, he is my brother after all," Prussia said looking Hungary dead in the eyes. A guilty look flashed across her face.

"Okay…I will….just don't be upset that I didn't tell you earlier, and don't let Ludwig know I told you," she said with a serious expression. She waited until they all promised and then leaned forward shifting through the documents and picture pulling out certain ones to show them and help her explanation.

"He came and found me….and when he did I was shocked at the condition he was in. I didn't tell anybody because he didn't want me to," she said with a sad look on her face.

_**Late May, 1945**_

"_Now, we will ask you one more time," England said as the other Allied powers flanking his sides, not including America and China who were still fighting with Japan . The Allies were once again grilling some of the Axis powers that were left, more importantly the ones that were closest to Germany._

"_Do any of you know where Germany is?" England asked looking at the few nations in the room which were Prussia, Hungary, and Austria. None of them said a word and kept their heads down not answering any of them._

"_If one of you know where he is and is hiding him, you can expect a punishment as harsh as his," France said sending a slight glare over to Austria and then looking at Prussia. _

"_Hungary?" Russia said a little creepily, "You wouldn't happen to know if Prussia or Austria are hiding him would you?" France sat down next to her and taking her hand._

"_Mon cher, you can tell us anything. If either one of them are hiding him and you are keeping silent to protect them, you are just causing more trouble than it's worth," France said looking at her with a look trying to convince her she could trust him. _

"_Prussia, Austria, Germany is your relative if you are protecting him," England said._

"_I do not consider that monster a relative of mine. I would never permit such a thing in my country, and I was forced against my will to become a part of this alliance with him," Austria said with hatred in his eyes, directed at the country the Allies was wanting to find. Prussia shot Austria a glare with hatred and betrayal. _

"_What about you Prussia? You entered this war with him quite happily," France said with some bitterness in his voice. _

"_I didn't know about the camps if that's what you're thinking," Prussia said," and I haven't seen West in a few years. I was in charge of the Eastern front, and I received little contact from him towards the end of the war. I came back to Berlin to look for him and instead I ran into America, I haven't seen him, or had any contact from him," Prussia said with a placid mask, but everyone could see the anger on his face, most likely from Austria's earlier statement. Hungary could see the worry in his eyes and the fear that something happened to Germany. _

"_Hungary, have you had any contact from Germany?" she met England's eyes. She didn't know what to do. What to say. All of the Allies were looking at her waiting patiently for her answer. She looked at Prussia sitting near her he was still glaring at Austria, and Austria was looking at her questionably. She could tell them, and they could help Ludwig more than she was able to. The Allies would understand that Ludwig never wanted the war that he had been a victim of his own people, or at least she hoped that they might understand. There was a possibility that they wouldn't. _

"_I haven't seen Germany at all"_

_So she couldn't. She couldn't tell. For one, Ludwig trusted few people, and the fact that he went to her in the condition he was in, she couldn't break his trust. The second reason was because of the condition he was in. The fact that he had let everything get so out of hand, they might think that this was a sign that he was unfit to be in charge of his country, and how many people had died would make them second guess his right to be a country. He could be dissolved and Hungary wouldn't let that happen to him._

"_Very well then," England said. "We will continue and expand our search for him, and if any of you lied to us, you will suffer extreme punishment," England said before him, France, and Russia left the room._

_It wasn't even a minute before the left when Prussia stood up and slammed his hands on the small table they were sitting at. _

"_How could you say that about your own family?" Prussia yelled at Austria._

"_I don't consider him family; especially after all he's done!" Austria stood up trying to keep his composure and not yell at Prussia._

"_Like you don't have anything to do with it! That fucking maniac came from your country!" _

"_I warned Ludwig about him, I warned him that he wasn't right and he didn't listen. It's not my fault and everything he has done, the both of you have done, you were warned," Austria said._

"_Like fuck we were. You didn't warn us at all! You told us nothing, and just watched as he came to power, knowing full and well what he wanted to do," Prussia said._

"_I didn't know that he would do what he did. You followed him and your brother! It's not like you had no clue about what was going on!"_

"_I didn't have a clue at all! I didn't know about the camp until the Allies showed me!" Prussia said._

"_I'm sure you didn't. That still doesn't change the fact that Germany knew, and that he lied and didn't tell you. That doesn't change the fact that you saluted and supported Hitler. Just because you didn't know, or say you didn't know, that changes nothing," Austria said glaring at Prussia. Prussia didn't say anything._

"_I hope that they find Germany soon. He deserves every punishment that he gets," Austria said with much venom in his voice. He then turned around and walked out of the room. Hungary sat there and looked up at Prussia who looked shocked. He slowly sat down and put his head in his hands._

"_Prussia…?" Hungary asked as she stood up and went and sat in the seat next to him. He didn't move at all._

"_Prussia…..?" she asked again as she touched his back. He stayed still for a few moments before he lifted his head and rested it on his hands. He looked over at her. She had never seen this look on his face, he had such a defeated look on his face._

"_Are you okay?" she asked, even though she knew he wasn't. _

_He shook his head and a small 'no' passed from his lips. He gave a big sigh as he closed his eyes once more. "I'm worried," he told Hungary. "What if something happened to Ludwig?" he asked her, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself," Prussia said. _

"_I wasn't there to help him at all. Not only that but it's my fault that this happened. When that man first came to power he asked me about him. He told me he didn't feel right about him. I told him to ignore it, and I told him to go through with this war. But I didn't know he would take it as far as he did. Still it's my fault that he got into this mess, I'm at fault here. But still….he didn't tell me about the camps….about anything at all, and the Allies! They showed me everything. It's like I don't know what he's become. What he's done. I still look at him like the little boy I raised…I mean he couldn't have done that. He wouldn't," Prussia said, mostly trying to reassure himself at the end of his speech._

"_I mean he hasn't come back, I haven't heard from him. What if…something happened to him?" Prussia asked Hungary. "I couldn't imagine," he said looking down. Hungary rubbed his back as Prussia seemed lost in thought. All she felt was guilt. She wanted to tell Prussia, but she didn't know if she should. She had never seen him act like this, looking so lost. _

"_What if what they all are telling me is true?" Prussia asked looking at her for reassurance. She looked a little confused. "What do you mean?" she asked._

"_The Allies," he said. "They've been telling me he left me. He left me to suffer their wrath alone. They said that he is avoiding punishment. They said because his boss is taking the easy way out that he will as well," Prussia said. "But Ludwig wouldn't do that, or I thought he wouldn't. It's almost like I don't know him at all anymore," Prussia said even more depressed looking than before. Hungary didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell Prussia that she knows where Germany is. That he was at her house. That he was fine. She should tell Prussia. He was Ludwig's brother. He wouldn't tell the Allies that he was at her house. She couldn't imagine what he was going though. The guilt was eating her up, Prussia had a right to know, Germany wasn't in good shape at all, and he needed someone else to know._

"_It doesn't matter though. I can't change anything now, and if he did leave me, than he's not who I thought he was," Prussia said standing up, adjusting his uniform and then walking towards the door._

"_Prussia, wait!" Hungary said. He turned around and she ran up and threw her arms around him hugging him._

"_Don't worry, you're not alone in this, and I'm sure Ludwig, where ever he is, is worried about you too. He didn't abandon you, and you're not at fault. Neither of you," she said._

_Prussia hugged her back but pulled away, he sent her a small smile, "I wish it were true, but I know that it isn't. Someone always has to take the blame, and I am. For his mistakes, because I can't stand to see him in pain," Prussia said before turning around and walking out. _

_**Hungary's house a few hours later**_

_It was rather late at night when she finally got home. She couldn't believe how long it had taken her to get back, or how the meeting had gone. She felt horrible. She wanted to tell Prussia so badly; she wanted to tell someone that could help her, the condition that he was in. She didn't know if the doctor that she had would be able to get Ludwig some of the proper medical treatment that he needed. _

_She walked into her house, a few of the lights where on, she walked into her kitchen and saw the person she was looking for, Dr. Varga. Dr. Varga was an older man in his early fifties, who was going bald. He had glasses and has vowed to stay discrete. He was aware of she really was, and who Ludwig really was. He was doing well, since Ludwig had improved, but he was still in a bad place. She had contacted him when Germany first came to her. She still remembered, it was about a month before they surrendered. How he made it to her house was still a mystery to her, but he did make it, hardly. "Coffee?" the doctor asked gesturing to the fresh pot he just made. _

"_No thank you," she said. She took a seat at the table across from him. He had a lot of reports scattered on the table. They were daily reports monitoring Ludwig's condition, from the first time the doctor looked at him, to today. _

"_Is he getting any better?" _

_The doctor stopped the writing he was doing and looked up at her. "Well, he's better than what he was, but still not the best. It will still take him a while until he will fully heal, mentally and physically," Hungary gave a nod and looked back down at the table._

"_He developed a fever today," the doctor said as he took a sip of his coffee. "I gave him some medicine to help him sleep it off earlier today before you left. He slept for a few hours and his fever went down, but it flared up again because he woke up a few hours ago. He hasn't been able to sleep since," the doctor said. "He might have an infection from one of his wounds. A few of the smaller ones had healed, but many of them are still open. It would be easier if he would be able to keep food down, but at least he's starting to have some nourishment," the doctor said. Hungary nodded._

"_Is he still awake?" she asked. He shrugged. _

"_I checked on him less than half an hour ago and he was still awake," the doctor said, "He might be asleep but he won't sleep long," Hungary gave him a nod in understanding. She knew that it was because of the nightmares he had been having. _

_She stood up, "I'm going to go check on him," she said._

"_He wondered where you went," the doctor said, "He seemed alarmed earlier when you weren't there, and I had to calm him down. I think he tried to ask for you. He made some small noises, so his throat is starting to heal. Within the next few weeks he might be able to speak again," the doctor said. Hungary nodded and then walked into the hallway. She made her way to the guest bedroom on the bottom floor; she gently opened the door and looked at the form lying on the bed. Her eyes instantly blurred with tears as she looked at the person on the bed. It broke her heart to see him like he was. He hadn't really moved from his spot on the bed since he had been put in it, unless the doctor moved him around. _

_The nation before her was not the strong German nation that she once knew. Ludwig was half the size he once was. He had been extremely malnourished; he had multiple cuts, burns, and punctures. He was weak and had caught fevers, and had been sick a few times. Ludwig was wrapped up in gauze and his chest was faintly moving up and down, because he struggled to breath a bit. That wasn't the worst of it though. Ludwig had numerous broken bones and he was unable to walk since both of his legs had been broken from torture. She looked down at the numbers on his wrist. He had been in that camp for a little over a year or so. He had been starved, tortured, and experimented on. _

_Many of his cuts hadn't healed since they had put wood shavings among other things in them to see how they would heal. Bones were broken from pressure tests, among other things. His throat had cuts, and he had been injected and digested numerous liquids and chemicals that had caused him harm. Hungary sat down in the chair next to the bed. She looked at the marks on his neck, a few of the cuts that had already healed. He hadn't been able to speak from how injured he was. _

_One of the things that upset her the most was one of the tests they ran on him. The doctors at the camp wondered why he had blue eyes, so they went to experiment and found out why. In doing that they experimented on his eyes, and had injured them. So now, Ludwig didn't have sight._

_The doctor said his eyes could probably heal, but for now Ludwig was blind. She looked up at where his eyes would be they had cloth wrapped around them to help protect them. She gently grabbed his hand, and gave it a gently squeeze. She looked up at the German he was sleeping, and she knew that he wouldn't be in a while. He would sleep but wake up from nightmares about the camp, about the torture. They weren't as bad as they first were, he could deal with them on his own now. The first few weeks that Ludwig was here, Elizaveta had to sit next to him to reassure him that when he woke he was with her and not in the camp again. He would wake up trembling and shaking, and he would end up mouthing words that he couldn't speak. At first she didn't know what he was mouthing, but he was reciting prayers. Prayers not for him, but for Gilbert, for her, for Italy, and many names she didn't know, that were most likely the names of his people, ones that were or had suffered. When she first realized that, she cried. That was when she really knew that he never wanted the war that he never wanted anyone to suffer._

_Hungary considered talking to the Allies or getting in contact with Gilbert to see Ludwig and possibly help him more than she could, but when she brought that up he freaked out. He shot up out of bed and grabbed her, he was mouthing to her and seemed to be begging to her to not go to them. To not tell them of his condition, when she promised she wouldn't tell the Allies he calmed down. She said she wanted to tell Gilbert and he ended up freaking out all over again. He didn't want anyone to know where he was or what happened to him. She finally calmed him down, but his freak out ended up reopening some of his wounds. She didn't bring up the subject of telling anyone again, because she promised she wouldn't._

_A sudden jerk of her hand brought her focus back into reality. Ludwig was awake and shaking again, most likely from a nightmare. _

"_It's okay Ludwig. I'm right here," she said squeezing his hand, and bringing up her other hand and rubbing his arm. He calmed down but he went to mouth something, and it was the first time he had spoken since he first came. Something that broke her heart in this more than anything._

_His voice came out weak, broken, and scratchy, "Sa….Sa…..Sajnálom."_

_Hungary sat in shock for a few moments as tears struck her eyes. I'm sorry. He was sorry. Sorry for being here, for being a burden, for everything he did do those people, for everything that this war had brought. The thing that broke her heart the most was that he thought it was his fault, and she feared that he thought he deserved everything he got. A few tears ran down her cheek._

"_It's okay Ludwig," Hungary said. "It's okay, there's nothing to forgive," she watched as his mouth formed a tight line in disagreement. "Get some sleep okay," Hungary said as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead like a mother would to a sickly child._

_She waited until he fell asleep before she left the room and cried._

Hungary told them what had happened how he had been in a camp. How she avoided telling anyone, how Ludwig recovered and left. She told them how he avoided speaking to her of the subject, how he pretended that nothing happened to him, and how he came back, before he was fully healed, and accepted his punishment. She showed them papers from the box, doctor's reports about his progress. She showed them a paper of his first admission into a camp. She told them about how he had given her the box full of all of this, and how he asked her to dispose of it.

"I've tried a few times to talk to him about everything that happened, but he always avoids me. I also tried to talk to him about how it isn't his fault but he never listens. He doesn't open up to me about it at all. I know he still has trouble not only mentally but physically, especially with his eyes he has to wear glasses and even then I know they bother him. Did you know that as soon as he left my house he never went back to the doctor so I'm unsure if he ever fully recovered," Hungary said. She looked at Prussia, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just…I couldn't" her voice broke a bit.

"It's okay," he said . She looked at him and nodded a bit.

"Thank you for telling us, Hungary," England said.

"It's not a problem; I just never had a chance to talk to him about any of this. About what happened. Maybe you could," she said looking to Prussia. "But only if he will open up to you." She said.

"Well I have to get going," she said. "I've already spent a while here and I have a lot of things I need to do," Hungary said getting up.

"I'll walk you to the door," Prussia said standing up and opening it for her.

"Prussia…..I'm sorry again," Hungary said.

"It's okay. I'm just glad I know now," he said.

"Gilbert, it's not okay," Elizaveta said.

"How about you just owe me one….or a few and then we'll be even," he said. "Besides all I care about is West and making sure that he's okay," Gilbert said.

"Okay," she said with a small smile. "I owe you a few, so keep that picture of Austria for a while. He doesn't need it back," she said.

"Thanks. That's very awesome of you, although you'll never be as awesome as me," Gilbert said.

"See you later Gilbert, and make sure that Ludwig feels better," she said walking away.

Prussia closed the door and walked back into the sitting room.

"So how should we approach Ludwig about this?" England asked.

"We should have an intervention!" America shouted.

"A what?" Prussia asked.

"We have like a get together with everyone and we all confront Ludwig with the problem and then get him to open up. Like everyone is there and gets a chance to talk to him about his problem," America said, "It will like so totally work!" America said.

"I don't think so," England said.

"Yeah, West doesn't open up much. He isn't emotional…..really…. ," Prussia said.

"Damn it, I really want to be a part of an intervention at least once in my life," America said.

"Bloody hell," England mumbled glaring at the American. "Do you have any ideas?" England asked Prussia.

But Prussia seems frozen he didn't seem to move.

"Prussia?" England asked.

"Dude, are you okay?" America asked.

"Scheiße, did you hear that?" Prussia asked alarmed.

"What?" America asked England both of them looking confused.

"It was a car door," Prussia said going even paler as he looked at the clock on the mantle panicking.

"So…..?" England asked.

"It was the slam a car. A car that belongs to Germany! West is home!" Prussia said.

**Oh no Germany is home! What's going to happen!**

**But yeah I'm ending it here. It would have gone longer but I'm not in the mood to type that much so…..actually it was going to be a lot longer. But I figured you would want an update and this chapter was already pretty long.**

**So here's the bad news I'm not going to be able to update until the end of February than after that my updates will be a lot quicker. Even though this story had like two chapters left. I'm going to put up a pull after next chapter of what story you guys want me to write next (if you want me to write more), but anyway let me know so yeah…**

**Please review! PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay a new chapter! I forgot to put this in last chapter but I really wanted to give Hungary a motherly complexion towards Germany. Yeah I know last chapter really wasn't the best…I hope this one turns out better…but anyway this chapter will be long….. Anyway read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form**

"What do you mean he's home?" England asked. "I thought you said he wouldn't be home until later!"

Suddenly Kuschel, who was lying on America's lap, perked up and ran to the window barking like crazy as a welcome home to his master.

"Dude! I hear him walking to the door!" America said with a panicked look. Prussia jumped up and started throwing all the papers and documents they had in the wooden box; completely destroying the organized fashion they originally were in. America leaned forward and started passing slash throwing everything in the box with a panicked look on his face.

"Will you two stop! I don't hear a single bloody thing! How do you even know he is home! It could be your neighbor for all we know! Also you're ruining all these papers!" England yelled with a scowl on his face.

"We're trying to hurry and hide this stuff," America said as Prussia slammed the box shut and started running around looking for a place to hide it, while Kuschel was running behind him thinking that they were playing a game, "and the reason why you can't hear Germany is because you're old and your hearing sucks," America said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Prussia finally ran into the hallway and went down to the basement throwing the box somewhere down in his room, he emerged a second later running back into the sitting room.

"Why you little-"

"Will you two stop bickering and hide!" Prussia hissed at them. America looked at him and gave him a thumbs up before tossing himself backwards over the coach. All you heard was a thump and a small 'ow' as America took his hiding spot behind the couch that was furthest away from the entrance to the sitting room.

"Bloody idiot," England mumbled before running off to hide as Franz followed close behind him. Prussia ran around the room making sure that nothing was lying out. Prussia paused for a minute before running into the kitchen and grabbing a beer and rushing back into the sitting room lying down on the couch. He had to make it look like he had been home relaxing, like it was just a regular day. Prussia heard the key in the door as Kuschel, Blackie, Aster, and Berlitz all ran to the door to greet Germany.

The door opened with a loud _'Bang!'_ and Prussia jumped a little. He wasn't expecting that, he sat up on the couch and looked over at the front door, and as fast as the front door opened it slammed shut, with an even louder slam. Prussia heard Germany going up the stairs extremely fast with Kuschel, Blakie, and Aster running up after him, before the door to his office slammed shut. Prussia was stunned for a few minutes before he got up and walked over to the stairs looking up them making sure that Germany wasn't coming down. He waited for a while before slowly walking back into the sitting room.

"Is it safe?" America whispered from behind the couch.

"Ja," Prussia said cautiously.

"Thank God!" America popped up from right behind Prussia, "By the way, what's up with him?" America asked gesturing to the ceiling. Prussia gave a shrug, "Beats me." They both sat there for a second wondering why the German seemed angry.

"By the way, where's England?" Prussia asked. America opened his mouth to answer but closed it with a confused look coming on his face.

"Help…" a strangled cry met their ears before they both got up and followed the sound ending up in the dining room. They walked around it looking for where he was.

"Iggy, where are you!" America yelled.

"Shut up!" Prussia whisper yelled, " do you want Germany do hear you!"

"Oh….sorry," America said.

"Iggy! Where are you!" America whisper yelled, even though it was still pretty loud.

"I'm under here you bloody wanker!" England said. Both America and Prussia got on the floor and lifted the table cloth to see a disgruntled England lying under the table, with a happy looking Franz lying on top of him. America burst out laughing.

"Shut up and get this thing off of me!" England yelled glaring at America. Prussia gave a sigh and crawled underneath the table giving a tug on Franz's collar. The dog wasn't even affected. Prussia kept pulling getting no reaction from the dog.

"I don't think that dog is gonna move," America said bursting into laughter again.

"Why don't you give him a biscuit or something! Get it to move, before it smashes me and I die from internal bleeding!" England said getting more annoyed by the second.

"Oh don't be like that Iggy. Since your cooking hasn't killed you yet, I don't think anything will," America said laughing again.

"I swear when I get out from under here I will strangle you," England said with a vicious glare.

"England, I've tried to get this dog to move before, even my awesomeness isn't enough for him to move. I think you'll just have to wait for him to move," Prussia said.

"You must be joking! I can't stay under here forever and wait for this giant, beast thing to move!" England said getting upset.

A ringtone filled the air, Prussia pulled out his phone and a confused look came on his face. "I have to take this, America help move Franz," Prussia said standing up and leaving the room not really looking at the other two as he left.

"America can you please help me!" England said.

"Well…."America paused with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well?"

"To be honest I'm half tempted to leave you under here," America said.

"WHAT! WHY?!" England said

"Imagine how funny it would be if I left you here and then Germany came down to eat dinner and found you under his dining room table. I mean how awkward would that be to explain?" America said. England opened his mouth to insult and threaten America.

"But…since I'm a hero and all…..it would go against my code to leave you under here," America said flashing a smile to England. America grabbed Franz's collar and gave it a tug and Franz got off of England and started walking out from the table. America offered a hand to England and helped him get out from underneath the table. "You okay Iggy?" America asked looking at England as England started to brush dog hair off of himself.

"I'm fine. That dog is a terror though," England said looking at the dopy looking dog.

"No he's not! He's such a good dog! Look at him! He's such a good dog," America said talking to the dog like a baby.

"That dog is a menace! He could injure a small child!" England said.

"Oh, he couldn't hurt a fly! Look at him! He's adorable, and he likes you!"

"No he doesn't he is awful!" England yelled.

"Just look into his eyes!" America said kneeling down next to the dog.

"You can't even see his eyes! It's like he walks around with them closed!"

"They're open, he just has that adorable dopy look! Just look at him, and see the gentle side," America said. "He's like a living giant teddy bear,"

"More like a real bear," England grumbled turning his head away from the dog.

"Just look at him," America said standing up and grabbing England's head and turning it to look at the dog. So England stared, and stared, and stared, and Franz looked right back. England thought about what America said, and he really wasn't a bad dog, he really was a big lovable dog, kind of like a teddy bear.

Then Franz stood up and jumped up knocking England to the floor and standing on top of him.

"I told you he was awful," England said as America bent over laughing.

Prussia walked back into the dining room, "Will you two shut up! I could hear you from the other side of the house!" Prussia looked at England who was once again trapped under Franz.

"West, Franz finden," Prussia said with a stern look and tone. The dog and Prussia seemed to have a stare down before the dog seemed to nod its head and walk out of the dining room door.

"It's about time you got back that dog needs to be restrained!" England said glaring at the door he left through.

"It's just a dog, get over it," Prussia said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"That was a pretty long call, who was it?" America asked.

"Sorry it was long, I had other awesome things I had to attend to," Prussia said. "But," he looked a little hesitantly, "Germany and I's boss called," he said, "and now I know why Germany is so upset."

"Why?" England asked.

"Our boss noticed how much Germany's been working, so in order for him to take a proper vacation Lud has been put on suspension. It explains why our boss had been making me work," Prussia said.

"For how long?" England asked.

"For three months," Prussia said.

"Three months! Is that why he's upset! Any of us, heck anybody would be thrilled to get a three month vacation!" America said.

"Not West, he likes working and it puts him in control of what's going on. I'm glad though that our boss gave him a vacation. He needs to relax and while he's on vacation the awesome me is in charge of the place!" Prussia said.

"I don't think it will be along vacation," England said, "With you in charge the place will be burnt to the ground."

"Hey! With the awesome me in charge this place will be ten times more awesome!"

"So what are we going to do now that Germany's home?" America asked , "Are you going to talk to him, about…you know," America asked. A silence filled the room as England and America waited for his answer.

"I think I want a chance to look over all that stuff more. Not only that but I want a chance to process it so I know what to say to him," Prussia said. "I feel like if I went up there now I wouldn't discuss this properly with him, or I would say or ask the wrong things," he said with a solemn expression on his face.

"That's understandable," England said.

"Don't worry about! Everything will turn out fine and if you want to look over that stuff some more we can just head over to England's, right England?"

"Righ- wait a second! Why are you going over to my house?" England said.

"Because we can, and you live the closest," America said, "Anyway do you want to grab the box and then go to his house?" America asked Prussia. Prussia nodded as him and America went into the basement grabbing the box. Prussia grabbed the box and paused looking at the old wooden box getting lost in the details of the texture.

When he first saw those numbers he had hoped…he prayed in face that his brother, his baby brother, didn't suffer the torture and pain of that time, of that man and his ideals. In his book he had failed as a brother, he swore that he would protect him always no matter what, but he had failed. And because of his failure, Ludwig had to suffer so much, everyday.

"You okay dude?" America asked Prussia.

"Yeah…..I'll be okay," Prussia said.

"Okay…..? Now that's not the Prussia I know," America said and looked at Prussia with a smile. "I know your worried about what he's been though, but you can't change the past no matter how hard you try," America and Prussia looked away from in each other in mutual agreement. "Although it probably still hurts, and it will hurt…it's always nice to have someone come and ease the pain." America smiled. Prussia looked shocked. What happened to the idiotic American, and since when can he read the mood!?

"Now let's get out of here dude, I'm starved and this place is so creepy. OH MY GOD DUDE THERE'S A GHOST!" America yelled pointing right over Prussia's head and then taking off like a bat out of hell up the stairs and out the basement door.

'Never mind,' Prussia thought as he shook his head and started walking up the stairs.

"Dude I swear there was a ghost down there!" Prussia heard America saying as he walked back up the stairs.

"Stop being a baby America, and quiet down Germany might hear you," England chastised.

"I swear though! There was a ghost!" America said clinging to England to wear England was practically holding America.

"Shut up you bloody git, and get the hell off of me!" England said trying to untangle himself from the American.

"Just hold me Iggy!" America said as he started freaking out. England finally untangled himself and America tumbled to the floor.

"Are you ready to go?" England asked Prussia with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, just a minute, you guys can go out to the car I want to talk to Germany for a second," Prussia said next to the stairs as he handed the box to England. England gave him a curt nod in understanding, "What would you like us to do?" England asked.

"Can I hold the box?" America popped up from the ground.

"You guys can go to the car, I'll be out in a few minutes," Prussia said as he walked America and England to the door.

"Can I hold the box?" America asked again.

"Okay we'll see you in a few minutes, and no America you can't" England said as him and America walked through the door, and Prussia shut it quietly so Germany wouldn't hear them leave.

As soon as the door closed he heard America begging to hold the box and England saying why he couldn't as they started to bicker. Even though the two of them fighting all day could get really annoying, they helped distract him so he didn't freak out over what he's been finding out.

Prussia turned around and slowly started walking up the stairs to talk to Germany, for the first time knowing the truth about what happened all those years ago.

_**Berlin, Germany; Early September 1943 **_

_He stood tall and proud with his chin held high; because, no matter what they said he believed in his choice. He believed in what he has done, and no amount of lectures or speeches would change his mind, which was exactly why he was standing here._

_In front of his boss's most loyal followers, in front of commanding Generals and advisors who absolutely despised him, and why he stood in front of his boss Hitler. _

_Ludwig did not salute him. He refused because he would not lift his hand in support any longer for someone like him. His disrespect was evident as was everything that he had done against their beliefs in this war._

_His boss approached him, his face a composed, but his eyes as stony and hard as coal. They were fixed in a cool glare, and they held anger, betrayal, and a thirst for revenge. He walked up close and started removing all of Ludwig's ranks and medals. _

_Because he was being dishonorably discharged from the military, by his boss._

_When he was being raised by Gilbert, and when he was a young nation himself he believed that being a personification with a strong rank and high influence in the military was one of the most important things, but now…..that everything that he had worked for was being taken away he didn't care. At all, because what he had done outranked everything he could ever do in the military. He had saved lives, many innocent lives from being killed or herded up and shoved into ghettos or death camps. He had saved them and helped some escape from persecution and experiments, and those that he couldn't help escape he relocated them and gave them new papers. New citizenship papers that hid their origins and beliefs and gave them a new chance to live. _

_He felt the weight being removed from him as the weight of the metal were slowly removed, he felt lighter, and free from everything those medals tied him to. He felt his boss grabbing at the fake iron cross at his neck. It was fake. The cross didn't hold any meaning in this war. To him this rank had no worth because what the cross meant was not what the Third Reich represented; it was not what Ludwig could ever represent again. _

_He was brought out of his thoughts as his boss grabbed his tie and started tightening it going to choke him. Ludwig met his bosses' eyes to see that they were even colder and angrier than they were minutes before. Ludwig held eye contact with his boss, his eyes did not waver nor did he panic as he was being chocked. Black spots started forming in his vision but he still did not panic. His boss could chock him and wish him dead, but he would not die…yet. His country was too strong now, but it wouldn't hold its strength forever. _

_His boss fed up with Ludwig's lack of reaction, and the knowledge that no damage was being done, released him. Ludwig took a breath in and was met with a hand that slapped him across the face._

"_I gave you everything," his boss said with a disgusted look on his face glaring at Ludwig. "You could have been great! We could have had absolute power! We could have showed everyone to respect the greatness of the German race, and they would have followed in our footsteps and joined us. Instead you-" his boss stopped to calm himself because his voice had been steadily rising._

"_Instead you betrayed your country, your people, and me. You are disgusting and a disgrace," his boss said. "I feel disgusted that you are the personification of this country. I feel disgusted that you even walk this earth." Ludwig met his boss's eyes as they both held a look of mutual hate in their eyes. Now that Ludwig thought of it there hatred for each other was the only thing that they had ever agreed on. His boss stared him down, waiting for him to give in….but he wouldn't._

"_My cause shall prevail, and this empire will become infinite and thrive. Especially when filth like you is finally disposed of," Hitler said. "And I will make sure that you reach your end."_

"_As will I," Ludwig said. _

_His boss gave him one last look before turning around and facing away from Ludwig. So Ludwig turned around and left the room. _

_The main reason a country loses a war is because the personification didn't believe in the cause, their boss, or they didn't find fighting worth it anymore. And Ludwig felt all three, so his country would lose this war…..eventually and during that time Ludwig would become incredibly weak. Ludwig also knew that his boss was going to punish him with torture or by a camp, so he would get even weaker. And there was a possibility that Ludwig could die._

_If Ludwig died than a new personification would be born with the current leader's ideals and Ludwig refused to let that happen. He refused to screw up again like he had so much already. So all he had to do was hold out. All he had to was hold out until his country admitted defeat then he could let everything go_

_Thoughts of all the nations of all his friends and family went through his head, and how he had let all of them down in more ways than one. So…._

_He would let go, because he didn't want anyone to suffer from him anymore. _

Blue eyes remained unfocused lost in thought. Everything inside of him was hollow and he felt as though everything that was left of him was fading. He wondered for the briefest second if this is a bit of how his brother felt when he was no longer his own country, and he wondered if it was possible to give his brother his own country again. He looked down at the iron cross sitting on his desk, one of the only things that held real significance in this room. He looked around his office looking for something else of worth, he paused on a picture or Gilbert and him during Christmas; he saw pictures of Elizaveta, Roderich, Kiku and Feliciano. His eyes looked at each picture, only focusing on the faces of others; he deemed their worth before traveling around the room again. His eyes saw his reflection in a mirror. He paused, '_Nothing of significance here,'_ before reeling back into his earlier thoughts.

He felt as though everything around him was empty, and he was tired in more ways than one.

The door opened and Prussia walked into Germany's office. Why Ludwig was in here, Gilbert did not know. He knew that Ludwig didn't have any work in here, and even if he did it was already done. "You okay bruder?" Gilbert asked as he walked over to Ludwig's desk. He saw his brother for the first time clearly. Who his brother was, and the man that was sitting in front of him, this guy had big bags under his eyes from an extreme lack of sleep, his eyes held nothing and where unfocused, he looked even paler than regular, and his face looked thin and weak as though he wasn't eating. His imagination took over and he envisioned this man in a striped uniform with a shaved head. He shook his head a bit, only to see a young boy sitting in front of him.

_He was too young to enter the battle that he did, and how he was still alive amazed Prussia._

"I'm just tired," the man that was apparently his brother answered. They fell into an uncomfortable silence.

_Blue eyes closed and blonde hair fell in the young nations face. He was slowly healing from the stab wound and head trauma. Prussia didn't know what to expect when he would wake up._

"Our boss called, and told me that you get a three month vacation, that's completely unawesome that I have to work so much now," Prussia tried to joke, but got no reaction out of his brother. Instead he just sat there zoning out think about God only knows what.

_Blue eyes opened and took in the unfamiliar surroundings. "Who are you?" the little voice asked hoarse and a little weak sounding. The boy looked as though he would fall asleep again weak from the simple act of opening his eyes._

"You know you don't have to freak out West. I won't burn the place down," Prussia gave Ludwig a small smile. Ludwig blinked and looked at him. He stood up and walked around the desk and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"_I'm your older brother, the almighty, superior, invincible, awesome Prussia. But since we're brothers you can call me Gilbert." _

"_And me?"_

"_Ludwig, "the little boy nodded before closing his eyes again and falling into a peaceful sleep with no remembrance of the past. _

"I trust you to run this country greatly while I am gone. Promise me that you won't make the same mistakes I did" Ludwig said looking Prussia dead in the eyes with an emotion in his eyes that scared Gilbert. Gilbert numbly nodded "I promise."

"Thanks Gil," Ludwig said opening the door to his office. His dogs that had been outside his office door stood up when they saw Ludwig and they started whining.

"Wait…Lud," Prussia said but Ludwig ignored them and opened the door across the hall which was his bedroom and closed it. Gilbert looked at the dogs for a minute and then back at the room Ludwig had just entered. Gilbert wanted to talk to him and ask him what he meant. Prussia heard some whining and looked down to meet the eyes of Ludwig's dogs. "I know, I'm worried about him too," Prussia said to them.

_Gilbert looked at his new baby brother. He wouldn't let him get hurt again; he would not let his brother fade and die. I promise Ludwig, that I'll be there for you._

_**Nothing bad will happen to you anymore, I promise.**_

"Finally! We made it your house, it took….geez only about 3 hours," America said. "Why couldn't I drive again?" America asked whining.

"Because you would drive on the wrong side of the road and almost cause a head on collision like you almost did last time I let you drive," England said.

"Then why couldn't the awesome me drive?" Prussia asked.

"Because, I don't trust you," England said as they walked in England's house through the side entrance into England's kitchen.

"Dude, I'm starving can we order Pizza or something?" America asked.

"If you're hungry I think I have some leftover fish and chips from dinner last night," England said opening the fridge.

"It depends….did you make it?" America asked as Prussia put the wooden box on the kitchen table and started clearing everything off.

"Yes, wh-"

"Never mind I'm not hungry anymore!" America said walking over to help Prussia taken stuff off the table, and basically throwing it somewhere else.

"So," America said as Prussia opened the box, "What are we going to look at first?" America asked as England went off grumbling about stupid Americans and how no one likes his food.

"I don't know, I think I'm just going to start reading through stuff just so I understand," Prussia said.

America nodded and started pulling stuff out and looking at it. England pulled out a small book that looked like a journal. He opened it and saw that every page was filled in code.

"Hey Prussia, do you know this code?" England asked. Prussia looked at it concentration but shook his head no.

"We used a completely different code, this doesn't make any sense," Prussia said grabbing the book and flipping through some pages.

"I could try and crack it. I mean we were the heroes before that broke the code during the war," America said.

"Right. What a fine job you did," England said sarcastically.

"Thanks England, it's nice of you to finally notice how much of a hero I am," America said.

England opened his mouth to retort but the doorbell to his house rang.

"Where you expecting company?" Prussia asked.

"No I wasn't," England said walking out of the kitchen to the front door. America put the stuff he was looking at on the table and followed ran after England. Prussia put the journal back in the box. He thought about hiding the box, but decided not to before he walked out of the kitchen.

"PRUSSIA! THERE YOU ARE AMIGO!" Spain's voice shouted.

Prussia looked up and saw France hugging America and fiddling with his hair while England looked extremely pissed off.

"Oh, I didn't know you where here _mon ami. _I mean I would expect _Amérique_ here, with him and England being secret lovers and all," France said.

"You bloody frog get out of my house," England went to attack France but America held him back.

"Wait if you didn't know I was here, then why are you here?" England asked.

"Well…." France and Spain gave each other a look, "We couldn't find anything else to do," France said.

"YOU COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING ELSE TO DO SO YOUR FIRST INSTINCT IS TO COME OVER TO MY HOUSE AND ANNOY ME?!" England shouted.

"Calm down Iggy," America said still holding England by the waist so he wouldn't attack anyone, "It's great that you guys are here, why don't you come on in?" America said smiling.

Both England and Prussia exchanged a look because America was an absolute idiot. The main reason they went to England's house was to get away from any company, not invite them in and throw a small get-together.

"It should be okay," Prussia said to England. "All we have to do is give them a drink or two and then they should leave."

Spain and Prussia walked into England's living room and both sat down. "It's okay you don't have to worry about us," Spain said, "We brought plenty of booze," Spain smiled as both him and France seemed to have about four bags of liquor with them.

England glared at America giving him an 'I hate you' look.

"Well, whatever you do," Prussia said. "Try not to get too drunk."

"WHOOOOOO! PARTY!" America said already downing a few bottles of beer. Both France and Spain already had drinks too.

"Here amigo, we bought your favorite beer. I'm glad we found you because if we didn't than it would have gone to waste," Spain said handing Prussia a beer. Well it's not like one would hurt.

"Hey black sheep of Europe. Why aren't you having anything, not like you could handle it anyway," France said.

"Why did you say?" England said getting mad.

"That you couldn't handle your liquor, and I have to say I agree," America said.

"I CAN HANDLE MY LIQOUR BETTER THAN YOU ANYDAY!" England screamed.

"Then prove it," France said a slightly evil look coming on his face. "With a drinking contest," France said.

"Si that sounds like fun!" Spain said.

"I'm the hero and hero's are the best at everything so I'm so totally going to kick your guys butts," America said as they gathered around the coffee table and France pulled out about three or four bottles of vodka, gin, and scotch already having five shot glasses filled with who knows what.

"The awesome me will kick all of your guys asses! No one dares to ever challenge the almighty Prussia!"

"I will kick all of your guys' arses! No one can will win against the Great British Empire!" England said as he downed the first glass and everyone followed after him.

"This shall be fun, _oui_?"

The door bell rang.

"Who dares disturb my awesomeness?!" Prussia yelled as he opened the door while the world was spinning around him.

"Well don't you look proper?" he heard Austria's voice before his eyes focused on the stupid aristocrat.

"What are you doing here specs?" Prussia asked.

"You are absolutely disgraceful; I can't believe that you would answer the door like that! Not only that but you haven't even invited me in yet, do you know how rude you are being," Austria said walking past Prussia and into the house.

"You do know this is England's house?" Prussia asked. Austria seemed to pause.

"I knew that," Austria said, but judging from the pause Austria got lost and somehow, with terrible luck, ended up here.

"Anyway I came to get that horrendous picture that you have of me," Austria said.

"What picture?" a French voice came from the living room as an arm snaked around Austria's shoulders.

"You haven't seen the picture!" America's voice came from the floor in the living room. America was sitting in front of the coffee table, Spain was on the couch holding on to a bottle of tequila, while England was laying on the ground clutching a few empty bottles of gin.

"_Non_, I want to see it!" France started whining like a two year old.

"Here," Prussia said pulling out the picture.

France gasped. "This is the picture!" France started freaking out. "I've finally found the picture!" England, America, and Austria looked confused.

"Oh…..felicitaciones amigo!" Spain said sitting up before laying back down on the couch hugging his tequila bottle. He was so drunk that he lost the ability to speak any English.

"What are you ranting about you stupid cheese-eater," England slurred.

"It is the picture! I knew there had to be a terrible picture of Austria somewhere! And I have found it finally!" France said twirling around.

He looked at the picture of Austria, when it was taken no one knows. Austria's hair was extremely long about chin length, his glasses were skewed, and he wasn't wearing dress clothes instead he was wearing a weird looking shirt.

"When was that taken by the way?" America asked.

"It's none of your business. Besides it's an old picture and it was taken during a difficult time," Austria said huffing.

"This is the moment I have been waiting for," France said pulling out a small cut out picture of him, and placing it next to the photo, to prove that he looked better than Austria.

Unfortunately…

"This isn't humanly possible!" France said close to tears."I am gorgeous and yet in this piece of trash picture, he still looks better than me!"

"Sí, tiene razón. Lo siento mi amigo. Tal vez él solo no puede tomar un mal cuadro," Spain said

"Yeah Spain's probably right, Austria probably can't take a bad picture. The more that I look at this the better Austria looks in the photo," America said.

"Maybe you just have a screwed up face Frace," England said.

"Your face is screwed up!" France yelled at England.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Austria asked annoyed. Prussia went to hand him a beer.

"No thank you, I'll just make myself some tea," Austria said heading down the hall and into the kitchen. Something told Prussia that Austria shouldn't go there, but he couldn't remember why.

"So what round were we on?" America asked.

"I think it was…...the twenty something round?" England said.

"Let's continue!" France shouted.

_3 hours later_

Prussia got up to get some water, because his throat was dry and he was one of the last men standing. Spain was still up and just laying down. France, and America were both drinking but had lost most of their sense, and England was passed out face down in the middle of the entryway.

Prussia walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He glanced at the table and realized something was off. He grabbed a glass and filled it up before looking at the table and taking a big gulp. The box was gone.

"Scheiße," Prussia said spitting the water out. He realized that Austria probably took the box. He pulled out his phone and dialed the stupid priss's number.

"What do you need?"

"Give it back you stupid Aristocrat!"

"No, I'm getting Germany the help he needs," Austria said before hanging up. Prussia became even more enraged. He called Hungary and told her what happened.

"I haven't seen Austria, and he isn't at his house," Hungary said.

"Then where would he go!" Prussia yelled.

"Well, assuming he didn't get lost he only knows where one person lives," Hungary said.

Prussia slowly lost his temper and punched the wall next to him. Out of all the people who could know what happened to Ludwig, this had to be the worst person to tell because he didn't know if they could handle it.

The door bell ringed, and a sour faced Italian answered it.

"What are you doing here bastard?" Romano asked.

"I need to talk to Italy," Austria said.

"He's been a little under the weather lately, so come back later," Romano said going to close the door.

"Tell him it's about Germany," Austria said.

"I don't care about that stupid potato fucker! He's no good for my fratello!" Romano shouted.

"Ve~ who is it Romano?" Italy asked from behind Romano before popping up behind him, "Oh, Ciao Mr. Austria!"

"I need to talk to you," Austria said walking in the house.

"I didn't give you permission to come in!" Romano yelled.

"If Prussia comes by can you make sure he stays away, all means necessary?" Austria asked Romano.

"Why should I?" Romano asked.

"I will make sure Hungary and her yaoi fan club leave you alone for two months, I will make them give up all photos and videos of you, and I will give you the location of the cameras they have set up in your house," Austria said. "Plus you can beat Prussia up."

Romano seemed to be in thought, "Make it three months and we have a deal," Romano said as he shook hands with Austria.

"Come with me," Austria said grabbing Italy and dragging him into their living room sitting him down on a couch. "I need to show you something," Austria said opening the wooden box that he stole from Prussia.

**Done! Last chapter is next chapter! Sorry for the cussing! Please review**

**Translations**

**Congratulations, friend-** **felicitaciones amigo**

**Yes, he's right. Sorry my friend maybe he just can't take a bad picture- Sí, tiene razón. Lo siento mi amigo. Tal vez él solo no puede tomar un mal cuadro**


End file.
